Let Me Fly, Let Me Love
by sesshomaruloveralways
Summary: What if Bella was never human to begin with? That there was some age old prophecy that had been kept secret from her all her life...up until now? Travel through a story full of romance, adventure, and courage. Mostly Bella/Edward, but some other pairings.
1. Prelude: The Prophecy

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm back! This is the story I've been dying to write since about Christmas time, so I'm really glad I can finally start it. I really hope you guys enjoy this new story. It's going to be really out of this world! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Prelude:

The Prophecy

A woman born of Devil's Fire

A man created of Heaven's Ice.

Only together do they find a love uncharted.

A child, a legend, a miracle is born, one day to take the place as ruler; heir.

Troubled times upon the horizon bring about chaos and confusion.

Protect the heir with all their might; both beings make the sacrificial choice.

Placed inside a human's womb, the growing baby strives. Of sorrow and love,

The man and woman watch as the beautiful baby girl

Is born into a world of mortality.

Only on her eighteenth birthday shall she rise to power.

With loving parents to guider her,

She shall endure the most horrendous of battles.

The battles of love and death.

But with the love of another,

Not a human,

But a man of damned spirit, she shall conquer.

Her heart shall befall that of a fated love.

A love a great immensity; unbreakable.

Of holy graces she shall walk, proud and strong.

Friends of animal stature and family of monstrous urges.

She will be welcomed into the arms of cold marble.

On that day she shall become…

The Eyes of God….

The Fires of Hell...

And…

Peace of all mankind.

Divided between friend and foe, let the prophecy begin my child, my angel…my Isabella.

**Alright let me know what you think. I know it's not very good, but I couldn't think of anything else…I'm not sure how all that prophecy stuff is normally written, but I hoped you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. The Dream

**Okay now the real story begins…**

Ch. 2

Panting and out of breath, I awoke to the screeching siren of my alarm clock. My heart raced and breath puffed in short gasps. Sweat created a shimmering coat on my skin. The thoughts galloping through my head made my ears ring with the sound of a freight train. Hesitantly, I lifted a trembling hand to my heart, willing it to slow down. The dream – or was it a dream? – That repeated itself like a CD on repeat was making me frantic.

Flashback – Dream Sequence 

Head turned side to side. Eyes searched for something…anything to explain the bizarre area that surrounded me. Sadly, no recollection of the scenery came to mind. From what my vision allowed me to see, I could make out a small pond to my right, a garden to my left, a huge yellow-green field to the back of me, and an enormous building in front of me.

Indecisive to whether I should proceed left me confused and near hysterics. "Please wake up. Please wake up," I begged my subconscious, knowing it would do no good. Taking deep breaths, I trudged up the cobble-stoned pathway to the front door of the building. As the path ended and gave away to reveal wooden steps, I paused, once again unsure, doubting myself.

Half of me, the rational half, told me that there was nothing to be afraid of. I was dreaming! These images were figments of my imagination. But then, why did everything seem so real?

The tall, wooden structure that towered in front of me seemed alive. Like one the inside, secrets were buried; hidden deep within. Answers that I would soon have the questions for.

To each side of the staircase was a statue. Two glaring dragons, inanimate, stood guard over this towering chamber of secrets. Although unmoving, the carvings instilled fear into the very core of my being; subconscious or not.

Unable to resist the itching temptation, I placed a timid foot onto the first step. Breath hitching, I froze, waiting for the explosion – the fire from the dragons – anything. Nothing came.

With another reassuring breath, I ascended slowly up the stairs. My lapse of courage vanished as the entrance became clear. The entrance had no door, but just a cut rectangle opening. Glancing inside from where I stood, I could only see darkness. From what I could make out, though, the room was fairly large.

An uneasy feeling nestled into the pit of my stomach. Should I enter? Should I run now? Thinking there was nothing to lose, I slithered through the entrance. Once inside the darkness, I became impaired. Darkness blinded my eyes and filled the rest of my senses with terror. My mind began to shift into high awareness. My ears tried to pick up the slightest of sounds. Nothing. Only the sound of my unsteady breathing echoed throughout the room.

Soon enough, my eyes began to adjust to the black abyss. The feet of my body stayed rooted to the ground, refusing to move by my command; paralyzed.

That is when I felt the moisture. I could not fathom where it was coming from. Soft, crystalline droplets plopped onto my hands only to slide from my fingertips to the floor. The incessant dripping accelerated my heart rate. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and in that moment, my body shifted.

With my face to the entrance and back to the room, my fear vanished. A soft gust of wind caressed my face like a lovers touch; a cool wisp of silk on my flushed skin. It calmed me down some what, and I was able to assess my situation.

Then I realized that the wind should not have chilled my face so much. Gently, frightened again, I lifted my right hand to my face. With the very tips of my fingers, I brushed my right cheek, feeling the blemished skin, soft and moist under my touch.

Blinking, I removed the appendages from my face to stare inquisitively at my hand. There, lying innocent, were tears. For a moment I stared in stupefied wonder. Then it hit me; I was the one crying, creating the moisture. My tears created the soft drip I kept hearing. This was not normal, I decided. How could I cry in my dream and it seem so real?

I turned back to face the room, scanning the room for answers. My feet carried me to what I assumed was the center of the room. Several times I twirled in circles, trying to decipher something recognizable.

All of a sudden, something seemed to click. The room became illuminated in light, temporarily blinding me. I whipped around so fast that I stumbled and fell to the floor. With my face kissing the floor, I grumbled incoherent things.

Hesitantly, afraid, I raised myself to my hands and knees. Blinking rapidly, I tried to restart my heart and eyes. I slowly lifted my head. It got about five inches from the floor, and I froze.

Two small, sandaled feet met my vision. The feet were covered by white socks. Raising my gaze revealed legs covered by loose pants, a faded lavender color. Stitches and patches lined the fabric.

Terrified, I continued to lift my body. When I finally came to a position to where I was sitting on my knees, I gasped as the figure of a woman became clear. She was a tall woman, statuesque, beautiful. Dark violet hair fell to her knees, framing her gorgeous face. The woman was wearing some kind of outfit. For some reason it looked strangely familiar. It was a priestess garb from the Japanese culture. Weird.

Her eyes were the most breathtaking of all. Bright amethyst orbs that held passion, love, knowledge, and…power? The rest of her face was just as beautiful. A small nose that complimented her small lips and high cheek bones.

She had an hour-glass figure that any woman would kill to have; full breasts, thin waist, wide hips, long legs, and long arms.

Last but not least, the woman had a sword attached to her waist. Confused, afraid, and frustrated, I flung myself backwards, creating distance between the stranger and I. Jumping to my feet, I eyed the woman carefully.

"Do not fear me child, for I mean you no harm," the lady spoke. Her voice – a crisp autumn leaf covered in milky dew- flowed from her lips.

Still hesitant, I kept my distance. "W-who are you? Why are you here" – my voice became angry – "Why am _I_ here?!"

She lifted her hands, gesturing me to be silent; I quieted. "As I have said, fear not, for you are in no danger. My name is Shana. I have come to you to speak of important matters. I must tell you before it is too late."

This woman, Shana, made no sense. "What are you talking about? This is just a dream! You're not real! All of this – whatever _**this**_ is – is just a dream!" I screamed.

Her face went under metamorphosis. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will listen to what your trainer has to say to you!"

"Trainer? Wait! How do you know my name?" I was scared. This…woman was really, really strange.

Shana's faced softened into a peaceful, understanding pose. "I know everything about you Bella. You past, present, and future. If you will allow me to do so, I will explain everything."

Future? How the hell did she know my future? Skeptically, I nodded, agreeing to an explanation. Maybe now I'll get some answers.

"Good. Now Bella, I must warn you. The information I am about to tell you may seem like a bunch of made up lies. However, everything I tell you is one hundred percent true, understand? Some things may be hard to grasp or believe, but you must trust me alright?"

"Alright." And for some reason I did trust her. Her eyes practically screamed honesty. Shana snapped her fingers and magically, a couch appeared. I gaped at the piece of furniture. Shocked, I turned my wide eyes to Shana. "H-how did you…I mean…the snap and…What!?"

She just laughed and ushered me to sit. Once we were both comfortably seated, Shana jumped into her explanation. It began with a question: "How much do you know about the Gods and Goddesses Bella?"

"Huh?" I blanked.

She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just start from the beginning." I nodded. "Well first and foremost, Bella, you should know that there are other mythical, evil, and holy beings that reside in this vast universe," a knowing smirk appeared on her lips, " Vampire boyfriends aren't the only creatures that walk the Earth."

"But how do you know that?" I begged her. I was so confused. How did she know about Edward.

She raised a hand in a defensive gesture. "All will be answered in time, my dear."

My eyes narrowed. "Well then can I ask one more question?" Shana smiled and nodded. "What in the world are you wearing? You look like you just escaped an angry mob…no offense."

She laughed; long and hard. For several seconds I waited in diminishing patience for her to answer. Noticing my frustrated posture, she calmed down immediately. Her emotional control was so awe-inspiring. Shana was able to completely alter her emotions; something I had not been graced with. .

Returning to the situation at hand, I listened as she spoke. "My clothing should not concern you child. But, be that as it may, if my appearance disturbs you, I shall change. Would a change of attire soothe your nerves Bella?"

Her words; the way she spoke. It was as if she had stepped out of an old movie. She was so…formal. I didn't know how to respond. I felt that if I opened my mouth and used my voice at that moment, I would sound like a complete idiot.

My hesitance was obvious. Another inherited trait from two very expressive parents. What I was feeling always portrayed itself on my face no matter how hard I tried to hide it. The main reason why I was a bad liar. I still couldn't believe how superficial I was being. I have been spending was too much time with Alice.

"Bella? Bella, dear, are you alright?" Shana's voice penetrated my thoughts.

My eyes fluttered as I returned from my daze. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry."

The woman's intent gaze unnerved me a bit, but then she smiled and stood up. Her amethyst irises closed slowly, and the rise of her chest signified a deep breath.

I watched in silent mesmerization as a soft lavender hue of light emanated from every spot on her body. It started at her sandal-clad feet and slowly ascended. As the bizarre scene continued to unfold, my eyes began to open wider and wider. My mind was thoughtless; the only thing holding my attention was the slowly changing woman in front of me.

Finally, the light completely engulfed her body so she was just a lavender colored orb. I could no longer make out her figure. The anticipation of what was going to happen had my right leg bouncing rapidly up and down.

The total length of time this event took place was about two minutes, but it seemed so much longer. Sooner than I expected, the light began to fade. I gasped audibly as for the first time I understood what happened.

What once used to be a beautiful woman dressed in rags was a woman clothed in the finest of silks. Very intricate in all the pieces of fabric that billowed behind her in a breeze that seemed to only surround her. The dress was long, flowing, and dark indigo. The sleeves were long but had slits running from her two lady-like wrists all the way to her elbows. There was one slit going up her right leg giving was to reveal a well toned appendage covered in soft, creamy skin.

The knowledge that Shana was not human was beginning to seem like the only rational explanation for the odd powers she seemed to posses. Unable to form coherent thoughts, I muttered audibly, "Damn woman has to show off."

Apparently, I was louder than I thought because Shana began to giggles again. "I assure you, Bella, that this 'damn woman' as you so stated, is not flaunting her abilities in the slightest. Where I reside, this act is common place. This is but simple magic."

I blushed at my own rudeness. "I'm sorry Shana. You only shocked me is all, but what are you exactly? I can tell by your physical appearance and bizarre abilities to perform magic, if that's what it is, that you can't be human," I asked her, intent on receiving my answers now.

"You are correct in you assumptions, my dear, for what you speak is true. I am not of human nature. My kind originates from a place I will not attempt to explain to you for it is far too much information at this time. But, rest assured, you will have received knowledge of all worlds when our time together ends, and we must bid adieu. But, enough of that nonsense for now! Back to the point!" Shana paused to allow me time to prepare myself for whatever catastrophic news I was about to be told.

Shana was now seated back on the couch beside me. My body was angled towards her so I could look her in the eye. My tension from when I first arrived in the place vanished now. But, as Shana began to reveal her true nature, the tension returned.

Gently, she grasped on of my hands in her own. I was so used to the frigid coolness of Edward's touch, and the inferno of Jake that I had forgotten what real human temperature skin felt like. Even if this woman wasn't human, she sure did feel like one.

I waited as the beauty before me gave me a fevered look that clearly said: You're going to think I'm insane, but it's all true!

"Bella, my dear, I am a servant of God. My job is to watch over the servants who are training for the same position as I am currently in. Our kind has served God for many millennia now. I also serve as a maid for my Lord's castle. I have been trained in the arts of combat, magic, and knowledge. My Lady has raised me since I was but an infant, and so I am indebted to her. I return my love by giving my advice when needed, working hard to please my Lord and Lady, and doing what is required of me. I know my debt shall never be repaid. I owe milady my life and would gladly give it to protect her and those close to her heart. If ever given the opportunity to leave, I would decline. I am happy serving the rulers of this Universe. The realm of Heaven is the only place I could truly find happiness. My dear Bella, do you understand?"

I was stunned, unable to speak. I slowly repeated every word she had just spoken in my head. Towards the end of her revelation, she had revealed another big secret. My eyes shot open in realization.

Shana, who was awaiting this reaction, smiled knowingly. "I see, little one, that the realization has hit you…metaphorically speaking."

I nodded hesitantly. "Let me try and see if I have this right. So, you're a servant of God as you put it, a trainer, and indebted to you Lady. And, apparently, there is such thing as Heaven considering you said that you live there. Am I correct?" I finished.

"Hai (Yes), my dear, you are correct. But, child, I have a question: Why is it that you find that Heaven is not real? Clearly you are not Atheist."

The uncomfortable feeling was back. "It's not so much as I don't believe there is a Heaven. As a matter of fact, if there wasn't a Heaven, then I wouldn't have been blessed with Edward. I guess I'm just being cautious or reading too much into things that I can't begin to comprehend myself."

"I understand, dear. You are confused and have yet to been told my purpose of being in you presence. I believe it is time I tell you of the reason I am here," Shana sympathized.

I froze. "Y…you mean there's more?"

She nodded. "Remember when I first arrived I told you I had important matters to discuss with you?"

"Yes I remember."

"Good. For the next few minutes I shall reveal something to you, my dear, that you will not believe at first, but will learn to accept it," she informed me. "Are you prepared Isabella Swan?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, but I have one more question."

"Ask it," she all but demanded. I could tell she had become serious for there was a changer in her posture and speech.

"Will this news affect Edward and me?"

"Yes, but in a good way. You have absolutely nothing to fear as of yet."

I was, for now, reassured. Shana looked directly into my eyes and asked, "Do you want the biggest news first?"

I nodded. Might as well get it over with. A nervous look flashed in her amethyst eyes, and I knew she was preparing for my reaction.

"You're not human either Bella," she said, slowly.

**Well there you have it. It has been revealed; Bella isn't human. **

**PLEASE READ: I hope that my using the terms God and Heaven, and Hell do not offend anyone with a different religion than my own. I promise to all my readers that none of my writing is biased to any religion. Feel free to substitute your own religion into the story if it doesn't fit. This story is mostly like mythology though, so hopefully there will be no concerns. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. My True Identity

**I just want to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews I got for this story. It really means a lot and keeps me inspired to finish all my chapters as fast as possible. **

**I finally have the first chapter to my other story that I mentioned in my a/n at the end of The Call of Blood. The story is called Let Me Fly, Let Me Love. If you read it, you will notice that the first chapter is the exact same as the first one to this one only the names are changed. That's simply because of a small case of writers block, and it fits my next chapter for that story. The rest will be completely different. Thanks!! Enjoy!!**

Ch. 3

I blinked, once, twice…then burst into fits of laughter. "You…haha…that is so…not possible," I gasped between breaths.

"This is not a laughing matter Bella!" Shana screamed, "What I speak is true!"

My laughter abruptly came to a stop. I let out a nervous giggle. "This is a joke right? There is no way I can be anything but human! I mean come on, look at me! Completely ordinary, not to mention uncoordinated."

Shana sighed, "No Bella. This is not a joke. I was sent to you to inform you of the prophecy."

I jumped up. "You're lying! It's impossible! You're crazy!" I began to shake my head, "Wake up. Wake up."

A hand grasped my wrist tightly. "Bella this is nothing going to stop me from telling you what I need to! Now you will sit down and let me finish, and then you make your decision whether you believe me or not!"

For the first time since the dream had begun, Shana looked angry. I felt as though I should obey, so I sat back down and took a few calming breaths. Once again calm, I looked at her. "How?" was all I could say.

Shana smiled, "Let me explain everything. Once I'm done you may ask questions. A long time ago, about twenty years to be exact, there was a man by the name of Shinai. He was very handsome, hard-working, and powerful. His family was of the highest royalty, and therefore, he needed a suitable wife to bare him an heir. An arranged marriage was planned, but the woman chosen was not…pleasant in the least. She was rude, dressed inappropriately, and was only interested in status.

Shinai, unable to accept this, fled from his home. A few days passed and Shinai declared himself lost. He had never been allowed outside the castle grounds without being inside a protective compartment surrounded by guards. Then he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They soon fell in love and were inseparable. As Shinai brought the woman home, he was greeted with tragic news of his parents being dethroned and banished. This had never happened before, so it was quite a shock to the whole kingdom.

Shortly after the banishment, he received news that the most powerful beings in the kingdom, his parents, had had their souls destroyed, effectively wiping them from the face of the kingdom forever. He mourned the loss of his parents, but his love helped him move on. He soon became the Lord and his love, the Lady. The woman chosen as the child bearer was dismissed, and the two lovers were soon married. They lived happily running their kingdom for three years.

One day, Lord Shinai received news that his wife, Lady Luna, had conceived a child. The news made the soon-to-be family ecstatic.

Sadly, their happiness was short lived, for a great evil threatened their kingdom. Unable to think of a better solution for their growing child, Lord Shinai made a difficult decision; Lady Luna must give her unborn child and place it into the womb of a female mortal on Earth. The two beings had such a power because of what they were. The two's power was indescribable. However, using this power was not without consequences. In doing this, the child would lose its powers and immortality until its eighteenth birthday. Oh, and what power it would be, for this child was the offspring of none other than the God of Heaven and Earth and his wife, Lady Luna, the Devil's Angel. Yes; this child was to take her father's place as ruler on her eighteenth birthday.

This child, because of its mixed heritage, would be the most powerful being to ever exist. It would be a Chaotic Angel.

Lady Luna understood the circumstanced and agreed to let her child live in the womb of another woman. Lord Shinai and Lady Luna sadly watched as their child was given to a worthy female. Not soon after, the evil which threatened the skies of Heaven was defeated.

But it was too late. The child had to be brought up as a human. Nine months passed, and the beautiful baby girl was born having no clue as to who her real parents were. This baby girl was given a name. That name…is Isabella Swan. You are the daughter of Lord Shinai and Lady Luna, Bella. I know, my dear, that this information is farfetched and probably doesn't make any sense to you now, but this was your destiny.

The prophecy states it. You, Bella, shall take your father's place as ruler of Heaven, and you shall become the most powerful being in Heaven, Earth, and Hell combined.

And to answer another question: Renee and Charlie have known of this since Lady Luna made her decision. It was required to perform the transformation from Lady Luna to the woman. After all, she couldn't force the woman to accept. Well she could, but she wanted the best for her growing baby.

Well Bella, I'm finished."

All I could do was stare at her. My eyes were popping out of my head, and I had forgotten how to breathe. Charlie and Renee knew? Did that mean that they knew that the Cullens were vampires? Wait! Why am I even considering this? It's ridiculous!

Knowing I couldn't say anything about this right now, I muttered a few words: "I know that you expect me to believe all this right now, but I don't. Please, if what you say is true, let me think things over for a while."

Shana sighed and closed her eyes briefly before looking me in the eye. "Very well Bella. I will give you twenty-four hours to think on what I have told you. Afterwards you're training will begin."

"Training?"

"Yes; I was sent by your father to begin the basics of your training. You must learn in order to take power. Since your eighteenth birthday is in five months, your powers are beginning to awaken. You won't gain you true appearance or immortality until you turn eighteen," she explained.

"Well at least Edward won't have to make me a vampire anymore," I stated.

It was silent for about three seconds. "Holy crow!" I screamed, "What am I going to tell Edward?! Oh this is bad. Really, really bad!"

Shana laughed, "Just tell him the truth, and you really shouldn't use your father's name in vain."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

"No matter. Now take advantage of the time I'm giving you Bella. Twenty-four hours starts…Now!

And little did I know just how much I was going to wish I had valued that time, for after the twenty-four hours, my life would change forever, and the training was going to be Hell. Oh how I wished I could just be normal!

**There you have it! Another completed chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't as long as the last one…sorry bout that. REVIEW PLEASE!! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Comfort

**Alright! Time for the next chapter. I really must say thank you to all the people that send me reviews. You guys are the reason I keep writing these stories. So…THANK YOU!! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter. Btw, I know that some of my chapters aren't very long. Here's why: I've already written some of the chapters down on paper before I started typing it. I try to add a bit more before I end it typing, but the chapters won't get longer until I've finished typing the chapters that I already have written. So, just be patient with me and they will get longer. Thanks!!**

Ch. 4

My dream was now at an end. The things Shana had told me were so crazy. Over and over I told myself that she was not real; just a figment of my imagination, nothing to worry so much over. And yet, I knew deep down inside me somewhere that what she had said to me wasn't a dream, it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the beginning.

I was confused, so very confused about everything. Had my life been just one big lie up until now? The emotions that swarmed inside me finally seemed to explode, and I burst into tears. I tried desperately to stop the aching sobs and overwhelming fear for the unknown.

With my face buried into my knees, it frightened me when I felt two marble arms place me gently into a comforting and cold embrace. Gentle, soothing words reached my ears as my cries started to subside. As the sobs were reduced to pitiful, annoying hiccups, his Adonis-like voice reached my ears.

"It's alright Bella. It was just a dream. Sh-h. It's alright."

I took a deep, reassuring breath and wiped the tears from my flushed face. I felt so foolish for crying so cowardly in front of Edward. It just wasn't my normal reaction to a bad dream. Normally, if I had a nightmare, I would wake up merely gasping, and Edward would hold me until I fell asleep again. But, this wasn't a nightmare. This was a life-changing revelation that I would have to deal with for the rest of my life. Something I would eventually have to tell Edward. Something I dreaded whole-heartedly.

I shook my head in a negative gesture. Looking up through tear-blurred eyes, I found myself looking into what I assumed were concerned golden orbs. I brought a hand up and fiercely wiped the tears away. When I looked back up I found myself to be correct. Edward was staring me straight in the face with a look of pure concern and worry with a hint of fear. I knew he was confused. But, hell, so was I!

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, frantic.

I couldn't answer him. The shock had stolen my ability to speak.

"Bella, Love, answer me!" he grasped my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes again. "Tell me what's wrong, Bella, please. You know I hate to see you in pain of any kind." His voice was so full of worry and fear that I almost began bawling again. I hadn't meant to make him so upset too.

I swallowed hard and managed to finally speak. "The dream…I…I need to talk to Charlie. I need to. I need to. So many things," I brought a hand to my forehead, "I'm so confused." I know all I had said just made Edward even more confused about my situation. I hardly even knew what I had said. It was all mumbo jumbo to me. Maybe it was because I was still sort of out of it; half awake. My words were slurred and broken making it hard to understand.

Edward sighed and pulled me to him. My head lie gently against his stone chest. The heaving of my shoulders from my gasps for air slowed to a normal rhythm again.

"I'm sorry Bella. Is there anything I can get you?" Edward soothed.

"What time is it, and water please," I answered. He was gone and back in a graciously and drank it, savoring the refreshing coolness of the liquid in my dry throat.

Edward was quiet as he watched me drink my fill. The whole glass was downed in a total of thirty seconds. Who knew I was thirsty? When I finished, he set the glass back on the bedside table and returned to watching me. "What time is it?" I repeated.

"6 A.M," he replied, stiffly.

His tone made me look back at him sharply; his flawless features wooing me immediately. All I found staring back at me was a concerned vampire who also looked very hopeful.

I sighed, "I know you want me to talk about it, Edward, but first I need to talk to Charlie. Please don't pressure me into telling you…and please don't dazzle me into telling you either…at least until I'm ready."

He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose, an action he did when he was frustrated or angry. "You don't know how frustrating it is not being able to read your mind so I could figure out what made you so damn hysteric Bella." His intense gaze unnerved me. It reminded me distinctly of the look Shana had given me.

Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Alright Bella. I understand. I'll give you the time you need, but please try not to scare me so bad," his voice turned to teasing, "Only you could give a vampire a heart attack."

I giggled, but it quickly turned to a gasp as his cold lips closed over mine. My mind went hazy; all thought processes shut down. My eyes fell shut as our lips moved together. As a few moments passed I found myself extremely dizzy.

Edward broke the kiss to chuckle softly. "Breathe Bella."

I obeyed and quickly inhaled the needed oxygen. I licked my lips and could taste his lips on my own; delicious. It always annoyed me that he pulled away too soon. But, it was a price I had to pay. Edward's boundaries were very strict. There were no exceptions, given the fact Edward could kill me at any moment should he not be aware of his movements. I understood his concern, but that didn't stop me from hoping that one day we could have more. Neither did it stop my lower lip from jutting out in a pout.

Edward chuckled at my expression. "Pouting won't help Bella. Even if it makes you look adorable."

I sighed, "Worth a shot."

Then he flashed me The Smile. That one smile that always turned me into Jell-O. His lips curved into a cute, lop-sided grin, and I melted. Quickly, I scurried onto him, and he lay down with me resting softly on top of him. I shivered at the feeling of the coldness of his skin, another trait that came with being a vampire.

It still awed me that I had someone like Edward as a boyfriend. I could still freshly remember the first day I saw him sitting in the Forks High School cafeteria with the rest of the Cullen family.

I still remembered being assigned to sit by him in Biology. How on that day he had acted as if he absolutely despised every inch of my being. His eyes had been onyx that day; a frightening combination to the glare the greeted me with.

It hadn't been until a few weeks later that he actually spoke to me during a lab. From that point everything seemed surreal. Port Angeles was when I discovered the truth. Those men, those…monsters who were going to…well I don't like to think about it. Edward saved me that night and took me to dinner. During that dinner, I found out his ability to read the minds of others. The only exception being myself. For some reason, he could not read my mind. Apparently, that's what attracted his interest in me.

On the drive home, I discovered his family's secret. Alice and Rosalie, his sisters, Emmett and Jasper, his brothers, Carlisle and Esme, his parents, were all vampires. It shocked us both when this revelation did not bother me at all. It was that night that I knew I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Only later did I find those feeling returned. The meadow. The place where he admitted his feelings for me; his love for me. The place where he kissed me for the first time; where the boundaries were set. Because not only did he love me, he also loved my blood. It was dangerous, stupid even, to be near him, but I couldn't stay away. We compromised, and I learned what to do and what not to do when around him. Those do's and don'ts always appeared useless when he kissed me, as I almost always stepped over one of his boundaries about closeness.

His strength was another factor that created our boundaries. The strength of a vampire was frighteningly deadly. One false move and he could easily crush the body that is human. I am fragile in his arms but feel so strong and powerful.

Now with this unexpected news about me, supposedly, not being human could ruin everything. What if he didn't believe me if I told him? What if he thought I was some kind of nut-case? Hell, I hardly believed it myself. My only chance to get answers was to confront Charlie about it. Until then, Edward would not know of my dream.

I came back to myself when I felt Edward shift beneath me. I groaned in protest as he moved to sit up.

"Bella, as much as I love having you this close, I need you to get up."

"Fine," I groaned.

"You seemed deep in thought, My Love. Anything I can know about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how we first met, the meadow the first time, and all the things about being a vampire; the boundaries, the strength."

He frowned. He knew I wanted to be a vampire and highly disapproved of it. I continued to fight it though, although it would be a hopeless feat if I wasn't even human to begin with! He also knew how much his boundaries frustrated me. I always felt kind of guilty about pestering him about his boundaries. It wasn't his fault, I knew, but I was a human who had needs okay?

Slowly, I sat up, Edward following. He pulled me so I was resting between his legs with my back to his chest and his arms draped over me protectively. I leant against him, and he tightened his dangerous arms slightly around me.

"Don't worry, Edward, they were all good thoughts," I assured him.

His nose trailed up and down the exposed skin of my throat. This was one of his ways to assure me that he was 'descentasized' as he sometimes put in. I felt him smile then inhale an unneeded breath. Vampires didn't breathe, a trait I found kind of creepy but intriguing at the same time.

The comfortable silence was broken as I heard the heavy foot-falls as my father made his was downstairs. It was Saturday, so I had until ten o'clock to confront Charlie about my dream.

I sighed. Edward spoke, "You need to shower?"

"Yes."

He released me, and I climbed over the bed to get my things. My balance failed, and I toppled over the edge of the bed onto the cold, hard floor; much more unpleasant than toppling over onto Edward, believe me.

"Ow!" I winced. I heard Edward trying to contain his laughter. I popped up, only enough to see my head over the top of the bed, to glare at him. "Go on and laugh." He did, and my lapse of embarrassment disappeared.

Grabbing my stuff from the desk, I walked towards the bedroom door. "I won't forget Bella," Edward reminded, serious.

I sighed. I knew what he was talking about. "I know Edward. I'll tell you…eventually."

The dream he wanted me to tell him was on hold until I talked with Charlie. I opened the door and headed for the bathroom for my 'human moment'. It would be a long shower, I could tell. I needed time to think of what to say to Charlie when the time came.

**Another Chapter completed! Yay!! I'm so excited about doing the next chapter. **

**Preview: Bella confronts Charlie about the dream. What all does he really know? Why does Shana show up? **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer so I hope u guys r happy with it! I have to update my other story first. Then Chapter 5 will be up! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! LOVE YALZ!! **


	5. Confrontation

Onward to the next Chapter

**Onward to the next Chapter! Hope you like it! **

Ch. 5

Silence was all that filed the room at breakfast this morning. I was nervous, very nervous. My shower had done nothing to help me calculate a plan. I had made extra sure Edward was gone before heading downstairs to face my dad.

This morning's breakfast consisted of cold cereal and orange juice. I think Charlie was aware of my tense posture for he had yet to say a word to me.

I refused to even look up from my bowl of cereal. If I did, I wasn't sure how I would react. My attention was brought to him as he cleared his throat and stood up from the table.

"Thank you for the breakfast Bella," he mumbled. For him, I had prepared simple toast and jelly. I still refused to look at him, but I heard him at the sink.

Once again I swam over all that had happened in the past night. I found myself becoming very angry. Both my hands clenched into tight fists, my teeth ground together, and my body went rigid.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call.

Finally, I found my voice. When I spoke, it sounded very restrained, like I was trying to keep from screaming; which I was. "Why didn't you tell me?" I growled, looking up into the now shocked face of Charlie.

"Bella?" he blinked. He was obviously confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I repeated, louder this time.

Charlie looked extremely lost. "What in the world are you talking about Bella?"

All I did was stare at him. My eyes hard and anger simmering. I took a deep breath and looked out the nearby window. The cold, damp earth seemed so sullen this morning. The trees seemed to sway to the sound of a nymph's sad song. There was no sign of life out there. Everything looked desolate; abandoned, empty, forgotten. Almost as if the world seemed inferior in my eyes.

Turning back to Charlie, who was still standing, flabbergasted, across from me, I began. "I had a dream; well actually it wasn't a dream, last night."

"Ok?" he said, still not certain as to where I was going with this.

"Is it true dad?" my eyes watering, "The prophecy?"

Realization flashed in his wide eyes. His breath caught and he trembled. He knew what I was talking about, that much was certain. Now the only question was how much he actually did know.

"Dad?"

He sighed, relaxing, "It is true Bella. Everything. You are not human, never have been. Your mother, Lady Luna, entrusted Renee and I with the task of raising you while on Earth. I can't believe you will be eighteen so soon. My goodness how the time flies. It seems like only yesterday you were just a beautiful baby girl. And now look at you, already the time has come. Oh Bella, everything in the prophecy is true. You will take your father's place as ruler. As a Chaotic Angel, you will be the most powerful being in Heaven, Earth, and Hell combined!"

It was a little weird listening to my dad go all sentimental on me, but it just confirmed all my suspicions. There was no doubting it now. I was a Chaotic Angel, whatever that is.

"So it wasn't just a dream?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, Bella, it is all very real."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled, jumping to my feat. "Why?!"

Charlie looked shocked at my outburst, and then he sighed again. "It was against the rules of the prophecy. Even if I had wanted to, the magic and accuracy of the prophecy would have prevented me from doing so. The prophecy is very precise."

"Gya!" I screamed in frustration. That frustration only escalated as I felt tears begin to slide down my flushed cheeks. I saw Charlie get a panicked look on his face.

"Oh no! Don't cry Bella. Please!" he begged.

"This isn't fair!" I exploded, "I never asked for this. Why me?! It doesn't make any sense! I'm just a clumsy, ordinary human!"

"Enough Bella!" a voice shouted from within the room. I whirled around and there she was; Shana. My eyes enlarged and I took a fast step back. She was real! She had to be. She was standing right there! In my kitchen! Not in my dream, but in my real, conscious state of mind.

Doubtful, I walked up to her. Her face, so beautiful, was woven into a look of motherly scorn. When I stood in front of her, my head tilted slightly to the side in wonder, I scrutinized her unearthly appearance.

Inquisitively, I raised a curious finger. Gently, I poked her on the forehead. She staggered back in shock, and I gasped. She WAS real! I could still feel the soft, velvety texture of her milky skin. My eyes were glued to her, my finger still high in the air.

"You're real?" I said, disbelieving.

Shana blinked then began to giggle, which turned into an all out laugh attack. Confused, I glanced over to my father, only to see him trying to conceal his obvious amusement behind his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Shana calmed and gave me an amused stare.

"Yes, Bella, I am real. I heard your entire little outburst and felt the need to intervene. Do not blame Charlie for your not knowing. He had no say in the matter. However, you are not just an ordinary human Bella. You have power, Bella, and it is time you learned of it. Whether you chose to learn willingly, or if I have to force the knowledge into you, you will become aware. Learn to accept it Bella! The prophecy WILL be fulfilled, whether you like it or not!"

I looked down to the floor, ashamed. She was right of course. I had been acting so childishly towards everything. My frustrations had taken hold of my rational mind, forcing them out on Charlie.

"Ch…dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just a lot to take in ya know?"

He gave me and understanding look. "I know Bells. I expected this kind of reaction from you when you found out."

I smiled at him. He was so good to me. From the minute I had walked into the front room of the house, Charlie had done his absolute best to be a father and make me feel welcome.

Unable to resist, I stepped over to him and hugged him tight. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome Bella," he choked out. Charlie had never really been one for affection. I giggle and pulled away. Remembering our company, I turned back to Shana.

Taking a deep breath, I addressed her, "Shana, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. It was immature and childish. I intend to take full responsibility and do my father proud in learning everything I can to be the best Chaotic Angel I can be."

"Spoken like the true heir, Bella," she smiled, "I am elated to hear your acceptance. Now allow me to explain a few things. Your training will begin tonight…"

"Tonight?" I interrupted.

"Yes tonight. Don't interrupt me," she reprimanded. I nodded, shutting my mouth.

"When you fall asleep, you shall appear in the same area as last night. There, your training shall begin. I shall train you in your sleep, but once you awaken your body and mind will retain everything that you learned. Time is of no matter. It was actually your mother who suggested teaching you in your dreams because one, it's easier, two, time is faster in your mind, and three, you still know everything once you wake up. This also won't distract you from continuing you life in High School either. It's perfect!"

I was quiet for a moment, mulling over all she had said. "When you say 'time is faster', what do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed lightly, "I mean exactly that my dear. In your mind, one hour in training is only one minute to the outside world."

"Wow," I breathed. "Okay, here's another question: What about injuries and stuff? If I'm injured in training, won't that show up once I'm awake as well?"

Charlie looked a little unnerved at that. Shana quickly reassured us. "That is no matter either. Tonight during your first training session, I will teach you how to heal injuries of every kind. You will learn how to treat disease, illness, and so much more. Then, you shall be able to treat any injury upon yourself. The training will proceed from there."

"Wow," I said again. There was no other word to describe how in awe I was.

Charlie chuckled. "It is quite fascinating Bells. I have one question though. What're you gonna do about the vamps and wolves?"

I choked and stumbled back. "You know?!" I gasped.

Charlie smiled, "I've known since the minute you brought that boy home. Jacob and his pack I found out about shortly after. It's strange how something so mythical ends up actually living."

I couldn't speak. He knew! Charlie, my dad, chief police officer of Forks, Washington, knew the Cullen Family Secret! I just couldn't believe it. Talk about one big thing after another. All this time he knew. Wait! Does that mean…

"Dad does this mean my falling in love with Edward was destined all along?"

Shana answered for him, "Yes Bella. You and Edward were fated to be together from the second you were born. The prophecy states it. And quite frankly, I couldn't have chosen a better match for you than Edward Cullen."

This news made me ecstatic. I knew Edward and I were meant to be together! My love, my world, my Edward. I couldn't live without him. He was everything to me. Gods how I love him. The goofy smile on my face, gave away my thoughts. "Bella come back to us please," Charlie teased.

I blinked out of my momentary happy-high and giggled, "Sorry."

Shana waved a hand dismissively, "No need for apologies dear. We both know how much you love that vampire."

"Very much so," I agreed.

I jumped when Shana suddenly clapped. "Now! What are you going to tell them Bella?"

Roughly, I sat down in a kitchen chair and thought for a moment. "I really don't know," I spoke, slowly; "I guess I'll just tell them the truth. Keeping this a secret will only cause problems in the long run. I'll just tell them the Cullens tonight when I go over, and I'll just tell the pack the next time I see them, or I could just go down to La Push and tell them, I don't know."

Charlie placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "You do what you think is best Bells," he looked to Shana then back to me, "We'll support you with any decision you make."

I glanced up and saw Shana nod. I sighed. "Alright then, it's settled," I stood up, "Tonight I'll tell the Cullens of the prophecy. But as of now, I'm going to meet Edward at his place."

I started for the door when…

"Oh! Shana?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You had better be close by when I tell them. I have a feeling they might need a little convincing when I do."

I heard her laugh as I exited the house and loaded into my truck. This was going to be a VERY long day.

**And another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter is hopefully a little longer. PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter up soon! **


	6. Mall Mayhen and Power Awakening

**Time for the next chapter. I must thank you all for the great reviews. –hugs- **

**I really appreciate everything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I have another announcement to make as well! PLEASE READ: I might be changing my user name, so just be on the look out for that!**

Ch. 6

Before I could even set my feet on the ground, I felt two arms lift me effortlessly from my truck.

"Hello Love," he greeted.

I snuggled into his marble arms and quipped a small hello. I felt him chuckle, and my heart rate increased dramatically. He always had this affect on me. I inhaled his deliciously sweet scent and sighed.

His finger gently nudged my chin up so I was looking into a pair of sunshine gold eyes. Apparently, he had been hunting before I arrived. That crooked smile that I love so dearly was painted across his flawless face. Returning his smile in earnest, I felt him chuckle again.

Slowly, he closed the distance between us, always giving me time to pull away. Always, he was under the impression that I was going to come to my senses and run away screaming. I would be dead and buried (ironic) before I ran away from him.

His kisses were always like a velvet caress upon mine; never fully kissing me like I someday hoped he would. His lips moved lovingly with my own as he kissed me into a brainless daze. Forgetting all boundaries, I wound my arms around his neck and threaded my fingers through his unruly hair.

Immediately, he turned to stone. I fought desperately to keep him close, but he broke my hold easily. "Bella," he scolded.

I brought my arms back to my sides and looked down. I hated that I always had to go and ruin everything. Every single time I went too far over the boundary line. It made me so angry with myself. Why couldn't I just sit still like a good little girl?

Sensing my frustrations, he took my face in his hands, "Don't beat yourself up over it Bella," his lips brushed the vein in my throat causing a heated reaction from my body, "You are only human after all."

_If only you knew_, I thought dryly.

I looked into his eyes again, instantly getting lost in them. I hesitantly brought a hand up to rest on the one cold hand caressing my cheek.

"I can't help it Edward. I'm always ruining everything…"

"No!" he growled. I flinched at his tone. "You are never at fault Bella. Ever. I'm the one who has to pull away. I'm the one who ruins it every time. I'm such a monster," he ranted.

I stiffened against him, "Don't ever say that Edward! You are NOT a monster. If you were, then you would not be the kind-hearted man that I'm head-over-heels in love with." His gaze softened, and he kissed me again, lightly.

A bright, soprano voice broke through our moment. "Ya know, you might get a bit more privacy if you went to your room, Edward, instead of standing in the middle of the driveway."

"Ha-ha Alice," Edward's sarcastic, yet beautiful voice responded.

The little pixie imitation rolled her eyes in mock irritation. Alice Cullen, Edward's spunky, hyper, fashion-forward sister, was a great friend of mine. She was the first out of all Edward's siblings to welcome me into the vampire family with open arms. Her black hair that was perfectly styled always shone beautifully with whatever she wore that day.

That's the other thing with Alice; she's a shop-a-holic. Never did she miss a chance to go to the mall. Sadly, she took every chance to drag me, unwillingly, along too. I hated shopping. Not necessarily the shopping part, but the spending-ridiculous-amounts-amounts-of-money-on-things-I-wouldn't-be-caught-dead-wearing part. Except when Alice pulled the old puppy dog pout, and I was forced to agree to wear whatever unbelievably revealing outfit she had chosen.

But, I loved Alice very much like my own sister. She turned every bad day into a fun-filled one. Never a dull moment with that vampire.

I was brought out of my musings by Edward's voice, "Is there something you wanted Alice?"

"Not really," her tone suggested otherwise.

"Alice," I pushed.

She sighed, "Okay fine. The whole family is going to the mall in precisely one hour. Don't give me that look Bella. You're going, that's final. Now come on! We have to do your hair, make-up, clothes, and shoes!"

I didn't get to protest. The little tricky pixie had me up stairs and in the bathroom before I could say anything. She turned on the shower and stepped back. I just glared at her.

"Bella shower, or I will shower you myself," she warned.

I sighed, "I really have no choice do I?"

She smiled, "Nope."

"Fine," I surrendered. I grumbled about vampires and their stupid vampire speed as I stripped and entered the warm water. I heard the laugh of Emmett outside the door. He was speaking to Alice in amusement.

"Why do you torture the poor girl Alice?" he said.

I didn't catch her response, but that didn't bother me. I tuned out what they were saying and continued my shower.

Emmett Hale was Edward's funny, immature brother who looked like a mountain with legs. Anyone who didn't know him would surely be intimidated. But, underneath all that muscle was just a big old softy.

Emmett was always rousing a laugh out of someone. His sense of humor was contagious to nearly everyone, and I loved him dearly.

I quietly shut off the shower and shuffled out onto the tiled floor. Wrapping a towel around myself, I stepped out into Alice's bedroom. Everything was already set up on her big, unneeded bed.

She clapped when she saw me. "Let's get to work!"

The next half and hour was full of many complaints and demands to be quiet.

* * *

The whole Cullen Family waltzed into the front door of the mall. I stood, grumpily, by Edward glaring heatedly at the back of Alice's head. Of course the outfit she picked out for me just had to be a jean mini skirt that came down to mid-thigh and a top with no sleeves and revealing neckline.

"Would you stop pouting already," Alice spoke.

"No I will not stop pouting Alice. This has to be the worst outfit you could have picked out for me. Hell it just practically screams 'easy' and 'whore'," I growled. I glared at her, waiting for her to respond. I saw her give me a once over before her face brightened.

"Well that just means we need to get you something else!"

I groaned. There was absolutely no stopping her. The family pressed onward, looking for something that might spark some interest.

I felt so exposed in my outfit, and things just got worse. We had stopped briefly for Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle to walk into a store for a moment.

Jasper was Edward's other brother. Unlike Emmett, he was quieter and kept to himself. Alice was Jasper's girl, and I must say they each other well. Jasper had the amazing ability to control people's emotions. He could turn a group of arguing men into calm, collected gentlemen. Alice could see into the future based on the decisions that a person makes. It was a really cool ability, but sometimes annoying; to her and other people.

Carlisle is Edward's father figure. Carlisle is the one who saved Edward from dying of the Spanish Influenza. I was eternally grateful for that. Carlisle was the eldest out of the vampire family. His control was so inspiring. Not once did the smell of human's blood compel him to feed. Now it did affect him, but nothing like that of a younger vampire. His control allowed him to pursue a career as a very successful doctor.

Along with Alice, were Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie didn't like me from the minute Edward introduced me. Edward told me she was just jealous of my humanity, and that she'd come around eventually. Pfft, I'll believe it when I see it. Rosalie Hale is Emmett's wife. How many times they've tied the knot, I have no clue, but they loved each other, and that's all that matters.

Esme is Carlisle's wife and the mom of the Cullen Family. She fit the role well too. Esme just had that maternal instinct inside her. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. The guys were inside a men's store and the girls had left me briefly to go look at a sunglasses stand when the three boys walked up. To my shock, they all were looking straight at me. The one in the middle, apparently the leader, addressed me first. "Hey baby. You all alone?"

I looked at him in disgust, "No I'm not alone."

"Hmm…well how about you ditch this place and come have some fun with me and my boys. We can show you a good time." His lackeys laughed behind him.

I glared at him, "Sorry not interested." I couldn't believe this was happening to me inside a mall of all places! Just goes to show people are very unaware of their surroundings.

The leader narrowed his eyes, "Aw come on baby don't be like that. You know you want to come with us." He lifted his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. I quickly smacked it away. He then forcefully grabbed my chin. The night in Port Angeles flashed before my eyes.

"Edward!" I cried desperately.

"Edward," the man mocked her voice. The men began to laugh, and the leader turned to me with a lusty smile.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take very good care of you," he walked to behind me and placed a hand on my bottom.

"No!" I growled and stepped away from them. Where was everyone? I felt tears prick my eyes. I was pretty sure that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were close by, so where were they? I looked around quickly and realized that the men had backed me into a dark hallway of the mall while they had been stalking me.

The leader slammed me up against the wall and leaned into place a kiss on my lips. "No!" I yelled again, and he reared back to slap me.

Out of instinct, place my hands up to defend my face. That's when it happened. A blinding light flowed from my fingertips and illuminated the hallway in white. The man stumbled back in horror. "What's with her?!" one screamed in fear.

I felt an enormous power flow through me, creating a protective shield around me. Losing all trace of thought, I charged at the three men. Fist went flying. More specifically, my fists. I quickly knocked out the leader with a quick punch to the face and kick to the gut. The others, once seeing their leader unconscious on the ground, dashed away as fast as their legs could carry them.

The light slowly dimmed until the hallway was back to its normal darkness. As the realization dawned on me that I had used some of my power apparently, I began to panic. I needed to get out of here. But, as soon as I stepped forward, a wave of dizziness hit me like a bus. I swayed and began to fall. Just as I was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me in a protective embrace.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?!" Edward's voice called to me in a frightened panic.

I was gasping and crying, clinging to him for all I was worth. "Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice reached me.

I groaned and continued to gasp for air I couldn't seem to catch. "Ed…Edward," I gasped.

"I'm here Love. I'm here," I heard him soothe.

"I need…I need to…tell…you…something…impor…important," I managed before finally succumbing to the darkness. Little did she know, the family had arrived just in time to witness Bella's incredible display of power.

**Oooo there it is. I know I'm evil. You thought she was going to tell them in this chapter didn't you. I had to do something a little suspenseful. The truth will be revealed in the next chapter though, so know worries. REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	7. Truth Betold and Let The Training Begin

**Alright, I know I took a little longer updating this chapter. That's because I was trying to catch up with my other story that I'm writing. I was about two chapters behind this one, and now I'm all caught up, so now I can have each chapter the same hehe. In this chapter, Bella reveals her true identity and the prophecy. **

Ch. 7

I was scared. Frightened for the love of my life. There we were standing mindlessly in the men's store not having a clue to what was going on outside. None of us found anything of interest, so we decided to just leave the store and catch up with the girls. As I exited the store, I noticed Alice, Esme, and Rosalie looking around in a panic.

I immediately knew something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Bella, she's missing!" Alice wailed.

I froze. Bella? Missing? "Let's look for her," I stated.

"Should we split up?" Jasper asked.

"No."

We dashed down through the mall, following any trace of Bella's scent that we could catch. It was harder because of all the people there, but we managed. As we rounded the corner, we heard a scream. "NO!"

I gave a look to Carlisle and we all dashed down the darkened hallway. That's when we saw her. Bella was against the wall. Three men were surrounding her, and the center one had his hands on Bella. He actually had the nerve to touch MY Bella!

I started to step forward to protect her when the whole hallway became shrouded in light. We all looked around confused, wondering where the light could be coming from.

That's when we heard one of the men scream, "What's with her!?"

I looked to Bella and gasped. She was glowing and bright, white light. And then she attacked them. She punched the leader then kicked him, and he fell to the ground unconscious. The other men ran for their lives. When the light died down, I saw Bella take a step forward then waver. Quickly, I dashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

I called out to her, but she didn't answer. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she was gasping like she couldn't catch her breath. Carlisle called to her, and she mumbled my name. I let her know that I was there. She sputtered out that she had to tell me something important before she fell unconscious.

I looked to Carlisle with a worried expression. He sighed, "Let's just get her home first." I nodded and picked her up in my arms bridle style.

As we exited the mall, Alice turned to me, "What was that Edward?"

"I have no idea." I looked down to Bella resting in my arms and couldn't help but wonder if that light had anything to do with what she had to tell me.

1 HOUR LATER

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I heard his voice calling to me.

I tried to answer, but couldn't seem to find my voice. I didn't understand. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything.

"She's not waking up Carlisle. She's been unconscious for and hour now!" his voice became nervous.

Hearing his voice with that tone, I struggled to awaken. It was then, that I felt like I had been released from a hold upon my body. My eyes fluttered and I gasped.

"Bella!" Edward's called.

"Ed…ward?" I mumbled. My throat was really dry.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, lifting me up into a sitting position.

I blinked sleepily. With a groan, I stretched my stiff muscles and yawned. "What happened?"

Edward looked to Carlisle, "You were attacked in the mall…"

I gasped as the memory of the mall came flooding back to me. The three men. The blinding light. The fighting. I looked to Edward, "Did…did you see what happened?"

Esme stepped up, "Yes Bella, we saw the end of it. What was that light?"

I looked down, "I'm not entirely sure, but…I think it might have something to do with the dream." I said this more to myself than to Esme.

Realization flashed across Edward's face. He suddenly looked hopeful. I looked to each face in the entire room and saw that Edward wasn't the only one. I sighed, "I have some explaining to do, but first, can I have some water? It's really hard talking with a dry throat."

Jasper was there in a second, holding out the glass for me to drink. I slowly sipped the refreshing liquid, all the while trying to think of a way to start explaining. When the glass was empty, I sat it back down on the table. It was then I realized I was on the living room couch.

"You guys might want to sit down for this," I said.

The whole family quickly found a comfortable place to sit. Edward sat beside me, Alice next to him. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie each sat in a chair around the room. I sent a silent plea to Shana to help if it was needed.

"Alright, where to start," I put a hand to my head, looking up to the ceiling.

"The beginning would be nice," Emmett teased.

I gave him a glare, "Shut up Emmett. This isn't easy for me." Emmett's eyes widened, as did the rest of the family. They had never heard me talk to Emmett that way before.

Esme looked from Emmett to me, "This must be very important."

"Like change the way our lives are forever," I muttered.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "What do you mean Bella?" he asked.

"Let me just start from the dream I had last night," I began, taking a deep breath, "Last night, I had a dream, only it wasn't a dream if that makes any sense. It was like I was really there, not just sleeping. I was in this strange place. There was a building. It was tall and it seemed alive I guess you could say. Um…that's when the woman showed up, Shana. She was…different looking and very strange. Her hair was violet."

"Violet?" Alice said.

"Mmmhmm. She started talking to me about all these strange things. She asked me what I thought of the Gods and Goddesses. I was so…confused. What could she mean, I wondered. But then she said it. She said 'vampire-boyfriends aren't the only beings that walk the earth'. I knew then that she knew about the Cullen family.

What she told me next was the biggest shock of all." The whole family was listening intently now. They knew I was about to reveal the truth about the light and everything. I could tell Carlisle was uneasy about the Shana knowing their secret.

"Here comes the biggest part. You're probably not going to believe me," I huffed, "Um…Shana told me that I…wasn't…human." By the time I had finished, my voice was a whisper.

The whole room was quiet for a long time. I wasn't sure exactly how long, but the tension just kept building. "Would someone please say something?" I yelped.

Carlisle decided to go first, "Bella that's…just not possible. I mean I've done your medical examinations, and we can all smell your blood and it's clearly human."

I sighed and buried my face into my hands, "But I know she was right!"

"How?" he asked.

"Because this morning, I was…confronting Charlie about it 'cause apparently he knew about the prophecy and…"

"Wait prophecy?" Jasper said.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm part of this prophecy. I'm supposed to be this Angel of some sort and Renee and Charlie aren't even my real parents!"

"This just doesn't make any sense Bella," Carlisle shook his head, "It's impossible.

I turned to Edward, who had been quiet up until now, "You believe me don't you?"

He looked away, "I…don't know Bella."

"Then how do you explain the mall huh?! How is it that I managed to summon my powers and defend myself in that moment? How is it that my father seems to know everything?! And when I say everything, I mean he knows you guys are vampires, he knows about the wolves, and he's know about the prophecy every since Renee became pregnant with me!!"

Everyone's eyes shot open. "Charlie knows Bella?!" Alice gasped.

I nodded, my gaze intense. "I'm not lying," I said, softly, "I'm not lying."

Edward sighed, "Bella it's hard to believe. I mean, all this time you've smelt like a human, you act like a human, hell so you must BE a human!"

"But that's just it! According to Shana my real self was sealed when I was placed inside Renee. I won't return to my true form until my eighteenth birthday."

Rosalie turned to me with a sneer, "Would you just give it a rest already?! No one believes you. It's clear enough that you're human, nothing else."

I started to say something when a lavender light filled the room. "That's quite enough," a voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone but myself jumped up and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?!" Edward demanded.

"Shana," I whispered, grateful for her interference.

Not a second later, she appeared right in front of me. Gently, she placed a cool hand on my head. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to pass out from that but I must commend you Bella. That light from the mall was the awakening of your powers. Congratulations!"

The Cullens were staring in awe as the woman spoke to me. Once she was done examining me, she turned to the family with a glare. "How dare you accuse Bella of making this up!"

"Who are you?" Edward growled again.

She looked to Edward with a smile, "You're much more handsome in person. I'm Shana, nice to meet you."

Edward looked embarrassed by her statement before the shock hit him full force. "Shana!? The woman from Bella's dream?"

Shana smiled, "The one and only! Now, if you have any questions please ask me now. I can only remain here for so long."

"What's all this nonsense about Bella not being human?" Carlisle asked.

"It is anything but nonsense Carlisle. Bella isn't human. She never was. However, because of a series of unfortunate events in her real home, she had to be placed inside the womb of another woman; a human to be specific. If it wasn't done, then she would die. Her mother, Lady Luna, made the decision and that was that. Bella would have to grow up as a human until her eighteenth birthday.

The prophecy states that on her eighteenth birthday, she will regain her immortality and true appearance and take her father's place as ruler of the greatest kingdom."

Esme joined in, "What is she exactly?"

Shana smiled, "She is a Chaotic Angel."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jasper stated.

"I'm not surprised. Bella is the first to be born in many millennia."

My eyes shot open. That I did not know. Shana continued, "Her father, Lord Shinai, is the God of Heaven and Earth. Her mother, Lady Luna, is the Devil's Angel. I was sent by her father to begin her training as soon as possible; tonight is when it shall begin. I shall train her in her dreams, for time in there moves faster than out here. That way, she can learn all she needs to before her eighteenth birthday. Once she regains her true self, she will be able to learn more from her mother and father."

The silence was back only this time, it was a shocked silence. Edward turned to me, the shock clearly on his face. I nodded with a small smile. Edward took a deep breath and spoke, "I guess this means I won't have to turn you anymore."

I smiled wide and dashed into his arms, "Thank you Edward." I heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out Edward. I just…needed time to think it over. Imagine my own shock when I found out," I apologized.

Alice spoke for him, "It's alright Bella. This is actually really cool. I can't believe you're an Angel. That's amazing!"

Shana smiled and turned to me, "See Bella? Just a little reasoning and everything works out fine. You all were much more understanding than I would have thought."

Emmett laughed, "Anytime baby."

Rosalie growled and slapped him on the back of the head. "Watch it," She warned.

I laughed, "Thank you so much Shana. I couldn't have convinced them without you."

"No problem Bells. I'll see you tonight!" And just like that, she was gone again.

"Well that was interesting," Emmett chuckled.

"Interesting is an understatement," Carlisle said, looking to me.

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

Edward pulled me to him, "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

I sighed, "I just feel like I could have gone about this in a better way."

He tugged on my chin, and I looked up at him, "Don't blame yourself Bella. I still love you just as much, if not more."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Alright, enough lovey-dovey stuff," Emmett teased.

Everyone laughed and the tension left. I was internally sighing in great relief. They knew, and they were okay with it. I didn't have to worry anymore. It was a good feeling. Now I could go about my training without worrying myself sick.

The family dispersed to go about their lives. Edward and I remained cuddled up on the couch. "Things are going to change aren't they?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "I believe they are, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"I love you."

He grinned, "I love you too. Always and forever."

"And now I don't have to worry about ever having to leave you since I'll be immortal just like you."

His smile widened just a bit, "That I'm going to very much enjoy."

I leaned up to his ear, gently nibbling on it. He stiffened and suppressed a groan. "Bella," he warned.

I blew on his ear and whispered, "How I await the power to seal my scent. That's what I look forward to the most."

He tensed even more, "What do you mean?"

I pulled away, "Well I was thinking and realized that I'll eventually have to learn how to seal my scent to avoid enemies. If I can seal my scent, then it won't affect you. And, I'll eventually be strong enough to resist a vampire's strength. You know what that means don't you?"

He swallowed hard, "Um…no not exactly."

"No. More. Boundaries," I whispered. His eyes widened when he finally got what I was saying. A wide smirk spread across his face.

He looked down at me with a hint of lust in his eyes. I shivered in anticipation for the future. He leaned down, and this time, he whispered in my ear, "When that happens, you won't be walking for a very, very long time."

I gasped. He was talking about…? I had just been talking about kissing, but _that_. Just thinking about it had me wanting to get to training already. "Really?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. Really. I'm going to make up for lost time Bella. Don't get me wrong, I'll still be your perfect gentlemen, only with a wild side."

I laughed at his choice of words. "I never would have thought you for a pervert Edward. It's a shame really."

He looked falsely offended, "I am not a pervert," his face turned endearing, "I just want to show you how much I truly love you Bella. Without having to worry about accidentally crushing you."

I smiled at him, "You're so good to me Edward." I laid my head on his chest and just sat there for a while.

I don't know how long we sat there just cuddling on the couch, making small conversations and kissing every now and then. It was nice to just enjoy Edward's company without the teasing or the worry of getting busted by Charlie. It was only when I noticed the sun setting that I knew it was time for me to return home.

I lifted myself from Edward and stood. "I have to go now Edward," my tone slightly disappointed.

He caressed my cheek lovingly, "I will come with you."

I smiled, "Yay!"

He laughed and sealed his lips over mine. I gasped but quickly responded. This kiss was different from the others. I couldn't put my finger on it, that is, until I felt him tilt my head in his hands so he could deepen the kiss slightly. I moaned involuntarily and fought to remain still. There was NO WAY I was going to ruin this. Sadly, he pulled away soon after.

Noticing my dazed expression, lips still pursed, he chuckled and kissed me quickly before lifting me up and carrying me to the car. When I came back to the world, I asked, "What was that for?"

He glanced over at me from the wheel, "Consider it a…preview for what's to come, and a good luck wish for your training tonight."

I smiled, "Can't wait."

We pulled into the driveway shortly after that. I opened the car door and stepped out, effectively tripping and stumbling out onto the pavement. Edward was at my side in an instant, helping me up.

"Well, let's hope that training gives you a bit more grace Bella," Edward laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny Edward. Come on."

We entered the house to find Charlie sitting in front of the T.V watching a game. "Hey Dad!" I called.

"Hey Bells! How'd it go?"

I knew what he was talking about. "It went fine dad. Edward knows," I said looking at Edward with a smile. "As a matter of fact, he's right here."

Charlie turned around to see Edward standing right next to me. He smiled at Edward and then turned back to the T.V. Edward bent down and whispered, "I'll meet you upstairs."

Then he was gone. Charlie turned back to me and said, "He gone already? That was fast."

"Well he IS a vampire after all," I said. It was weird, having my dad know. It's not something I ever thought he would know.

"Well I'm going off to bed now. Good night dad."

"Night kiddo!"

I headed upstairs. Edward was laid out on my bed, hands behind his head. He smiled when he saw me come in. "I need my moment," I gigged and grabbed my stuff.

"By all means," he ushered to the door.

I quickly showered and returned back to Edward who was waiting patiently for my return. I lay down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Once asleep, I appeared inside the same building I had met Shana in. I looked around and spotted her sitting comfortably in a chair waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes I'm ready."

She gave a smirk that left me quaking with nerves, "Then let us begin."

**And Bella begins her training. The Cullens know the secret about Bella now. A bit a romance between Edward and Bella in this chapter hehe. I love it! Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Sensing the Unsensable

**Bella's training has finally begun. What will the first night hold for her? Read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Ch. 8 **

I waited in silence for Shana to inform me on just what exactly I was going to be doing today. I don't know if it was obvious, but I was nervous as hell. My mind couldn't stop coming up with all the worse case scenarios that could possibly happen during this training.

Shana was sitting in chair just letting me squirm. I knew that she knew that I was nervous. Why was she letting me suffer? Because she's weird like that, that's why. She was watching me intently as my nerves became worse. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do this either. After several long minutes, Shana finally spoke, "If you don't calm yourself, then you'll never be able to complete the task I have set up for you."

If possible, that made me even more nervous. What exactly did she have planned? If I was supposed to remain calm for this "task", I wasn't sure if I could do it. "Um…What exactly is it?" I asked.

Shana smiled, "Take a deep breath Bella, relax your muscles. You have nothing to be scared about. Nothing in this training session is going to harm you. You have my word on that. I need you to be calm so that you can complete the lesson as quickly as possible. If you're nervous, it'll take even longer for you to grasp the skill that I'm trying to teach you."

I bit my lip and averted my gaze. She had some good points. How was I supposed to train if I was so nervous? Doing as instructed, I took deep, soothing breaths, relaxed my muscles, and cleared my mind of all negativity. Immediately, I felt much better. I opened my eyes with a smile and said, "I'm alright now."

Shana nodded with approval. "Good. Now please sit," she snapped her fingers and a chair appeared, "and let me explain what exactly it is you shall be doing for me this night."

Without taking my eyes off of Shana, I sat down slowly in the seat. It was comfortable, and nicely cushioned. I adjusted my body so that I was able to give her my full attention. She took in my ready posture and began, "I have already informed you that time moves faster within this place. I have read your body's exhaustion level and have surmised that you shall receive precisely twelve hours of sleep tonight. That gives us thirty days to train. For the first ten days, we shall work on improving your senses. The next ten days we shall focus on teaching you how to absorb and retain knowledge of any kind. The last ten days I will teach you how to heal. Any questions?"

I shook my head, "No not as of now, but I'm sure I will later on."

Shana nodded and snapped her fingers. The ground began to rumble and shake. My first thought was earthquake, but then how could that happen in a dream? I looked around frantically trying to figure out what was happening. The floor began to rise, forming large stone walls. Shana grabbed me and drug me away a few yards. As the room continued to shift and morph, we both watched from afar. The rumbling slowed and finally stopped about five minutes later. I gasped when I finally realized what had happened. Standing in front of us was a gigantic maze. The walls stood at least fifteen feet high, and I could tell that there were many twists and turns by the entrance.

I looked to Shana who was grinning widely. My body froze. She couldn't possibly expect ME to go in there? That place was creepy beyond words. It was dark and gloomy. I would so get lost in there. I looked at Shana with an expression of disbelief. She noticed and began to laugh, "I see you have figured it out young one. This is your first test. A test that will, by the end, have improved your senses. In this maze is five different objects, each one honing in on a certain sense. One for sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste. You will have to utilize each of your senses specifically to find where each one is hidden. Once you find the last object, the maze will lift and you will be free. It is all up to you how long this task lasts. Don't worry, though, I shall be watching you at every turn to make sure you are in good health. You have three…lifelines if you will. Those lifelines will summon me and you may ask any question you so chose about the maze as long as it's not giving away where the object is hidden. Once the three lifelines have been used, that's it; you will no longer have my assistance, so use them wisely. When you're ready, you may begin."

This was insane! No, it was BEYOND insane! There was no way I could do this. It was impossible. How do you improve your senses? It sounded so silly, so…unattainable. I questioned it aloud, "How exactly do I improve my senses? I need to know what I need to do to actually achieve it before I can complete the maze."

Shana happily replied, "You remember the light that you summoned yesterday at the mall right? Well, that light was the awakening of your powers. All you have to do is figure out how to summon it at will. Once you do that, you can shift it through your body to different areas, and thus, improve your senses. For example, if you shift a bit of power to your nose, you can increase your sense of smell. To decrease the power of a sense, you would pull the power away from that area. You see, your power is evenly dispersed throughout your body, so you have to reach inside yourself and figure out what you have to do to bend it to your will. It will be difficult at first I'm sure, but once you figure it out it should come easy to you."

"And how do I reach inside myself to do that?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly, "That I can not say."

I groaned and place a hand to my forehead and used my fingers to massage my temples. This was going to be a pain in the ass. Why couldn't she just tell me what to do instead of making things so complicated? As if sensing my thoughts, Shana spoke, "I'm doing this so that you don't learn to rely on my help all the time. Eventually, I will have to leave you and you will be responsible for your own improvements. If I coddle you now, you will never learn on your own. That is why I must do this."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she bragged, giving me a joking look.

I laughed, my tension leaving, and stepped forward to the entrance of the maze. It looked so dark in there. How was I supposed to maneuver through the maze if I couldn't see where I was going? A frowned made its way onto my face. Shana took in the look and sighed, "This is the first part of the task. Sight. It is dark because you need to learn how to improve your sense of sight first. You will know if you have achieved the goal once the maze becomes lit. Next will be smell, then hearing, taste, and touch. Each one will be different, and the maze will shift to accommodate the task. Another thing, once you begin another task, one of your senses will leave you. Like you sense of touch. For that task, you will lose your sight. The first test, however, you won't lose any senses. It'll be hard enough summoning your power. That's how it will continue until each object is discovered. Also, each one happens one at a time. I believe that is all. Remember, you have three lifelines to use, but only in desperate situations. If you wish to use one, just call my name and I will be there. You may begin now. No more questions."

I gulped and stepped timidly into the dark maze. As soon I was in far enough, the entrance closed up and I was trapped inside. I immediately couldn't see a thing. It was so dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I wasn't going to lie, I was frightened. I didn't want to be here, but I knew I had to do this. There was no chance for failure. Not now. I WAS going to do this! I went over everything that Shana had told me. I needed to find the power than circulated through my body. The only question: How? I need to…reach inside myself and find it. Feeling for a wall, I groped at the air desperately. When I found the wall, I slid down and began to think.

I closed my eyes and let my body relax. It was almost as if I had drifted off to sleep. Shana's words kept echoing inside my head. _Reach inside yourself_, I thought. I tilted my head up as if looking to the ceiling and continued pondering that piece of information. _How do people reach inside themselves? _I wondered. I don't know how long I thought on it, but I knew it had been several minutes since I had entered the maze. It was then that I seemed to have and epiphany. My eyes shot open wide in the darkness. _Meditation! That's it! That's what I've been trying to remember. I once read a book on meditation because I was bored. It had said once deep inside meditation, internal conflicts could be solved, your internal mind and body could be discovered at a whole new level. That's what I needed to do. I needed to meditate to reach inside myself. Once I did that, I could find the power inside me. _My only question was would the power be visible, or would I just be able to feel it?

Deciding just to wing it, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Recalling the book I'd read, I took calming breaths and cleared my mind of everything, focusing on just one thought; Edward. I let myself picture only his face, nothing else. My body began to relax and I began to drift. It felt as if a swirling vortex was pulling me in. That's the only way I could describe the feeling. As the intensity of it grew, my face contorted into a grimace. The feeling wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. It was then that I felt it. There was something blocking me from going any further; a barrier of some sorts. It flashed briefly in my mind; a pink shield of light blocking me from my true power. I was absolutely certain that my powers lay behind that barrier. I needed to break it to get to it. Another image flashed through my mind and I could see the power coursing through me undetected and unused. The barrier was stopping me from feeling it, from embracing it, and from controlling it.

Now all I needed to do was figure out how to shatter the barrier. That was going to be difficult I could tell. Once again I closed my eyes and drifted into a solitary peace in the depths of my mind. This time it didn't take as long for me to detect the stubborn blockade. The image flashed in my mind again only this time lingering for a bit longer, giving me enough time to examine the barrier with a bit more intensity. I realized then that the only way to pass through was to shatter it with some sort of force. Using my mind, I pushed hard against the barrier. It shifted, but didn't budge. With a huff, I retreated and tried again, this time pushing harder. My attempt proved futile.

This continued on for what seemed to be hours. I would push, the barrier would shift, and nothing else would happen. I was growing impatient and tired. The damn thing just wouldn't break. It was annoying and frustrating. There had to be some way to shatter it, I just hadn't figured it out yet. I felt as if the answer was right in front of me and I just wasn't seeing it. _There's got to be a way. There just has to! Alright think Bella think! How can I break through that barrier? Brute force obviously isn't working. That thing is invincible; there didn't even seem to be a soft spot…That's it! I need to look for a soft spot, a weakness within the barrier! If I hit the barrier at its weakest point, it should break! _

I searched the barrier frantically for a spot where it seemed weakest. _Ah ha! There it is! To the top right there is a slight discoloration of the barrier. That is the weakest point! _With a quick shove, the barrier gave way and I was thrown out of my meditation by the shear force of its downfall.

With a gasp, my eyes shot open and I double over at the waist. I could feel it now; the power coursing through my body. Like a stream of light in the Alaskan sky, I shifted and changed. It was a winding river mixed within my bloodstream. The immensity of it all left me breathless as I tried to get used to the presence of the power inside of my body. It had been sealed until now. Now, it was free for my use. As the shock of its release receded, I straightened and took a few deep, calming breaths. Now that my power had been drawn out, I needed to learn how to bend it to my will. I needed to send it to my eyes to improve my eyesight so that I could proceed with my first task.

Deciding that I needed to start simple, I stuck out my hand, palm up and began to focus on channeling my power into my hand. It didn't take long, to my shock, for my hand to being to glow with a white light. It pulsed softly with my heart beat. I was in awe. It was so…pretty. I couldn't stop admiring the soft glow as it seemed to breathe upon my hand. With a small smile, I compressed the power and formed a ball in my hand. With a giggle at my success, I did the same with my other hand. Now there were two balls of power in my hands. I brought my hands together and combined the two balls into one big one.

I experimented for a little bit longer before deciding it was time to get serious. I put on determined face and concentrated on channeling some of the power into my eyes. I gasped as I felt the flow of power shift within my body. It felt weird, but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable. A small stream of power shifted easily to my eyes and I felt the soothing warmth of it resting behind my eyes. Blinking, I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles. When I opened my eyes after the stretch, I gasped. I could see! It was as if the darkness didn't even affect my sight at all. I could easily make out the walls of the maze. I looked down and noticed that there were small, glowing stripes on the floor. I followed them curiously and they led me throughout the maze. When they came to a stop, there was a door.

I hesitantly reached for the knob and turned. The door opened obediently and I stepped into the room. I was immediately blind again. Knowing exactly what to do this time, I put more power behind my eyes. I smiled as I could see again. This was easier than I thought. Taking in the room slowly, I noticed a chest in the center of the room. I smirked realizing that without my improved eyesight, I would have never found it. _So Shana knows what she's doing,_ I thought.

I walked over to the chest with confidence. Noticing there was a lock on the chest, I knew I was going to have to search the room for the key. My eyes roamed the room for anything that might contain the key. It took me a while but I finally found it and when I did, I couldn't help but laugh at the creativity of it. The key had been hanging behind the door the whole time, but it was hard to see because of the spell Shana had obviously put on it to blend it in with the door. Only a keen eye would have seen it.

I placed the key inside the lock and turned. With a small 'click' the chest popped open. Inside was a note and a vile full of liquid. I picked up the note first and began to read:

_Congratulations on awakening your powers Bella! I knew you could do it. You didn't even need my help. Well done. Now the next part is about to begin. Inside the vile is a potion that will temporarily blind you no matter how much power you put into your eyes. The next sense is smell. Good luck! If you have any questions, feel free to call me! _

_Lifelines left: 3Levels complete: 1 Levels left: 4 _

I smiled at her bluntness, but I was a little unnerved by the potion I would have to drink. I had just discovered how to improve my eyesight and now I had to lose it. How ironic is that? But, I knew it had to been done, so I popped the cork out of the vile and chugged the liquid. I left the room quickly and my eyesight quickly faded.

I made it about half way down the hallway before sinking to the floor in agonizing pain. I felt like my temples were going to explode. "Shana!" I cried before coughing and falling to the floor desperately grasping my throbbing head.

**Hehe I just had to end it there. I know this chapter wasn't as long as some of the others. Sorry about that. The next one will be longer. Well, now Bella's training has begun, but what's this about the pain? The answer is held within the next chapter. Also there will be a POV change and readers will get to see what Edward is doing while Bella is training. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	9. A knack for Knowledge

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been working on updating my other story and finishing up some summer work for school. Ugh! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy typing it. **

**Let the Angel Be Damned**

**Ch. 9 **

It had taken FOREVER and a day to complete the first part of my training. Ten days was the limit, and I had used precisely that amount to achieve the amount of improvement that Shana wanted of me. Now my senses were ten times that of a dog, and about five times that of a vampire. Pretty cool huh? I could still remember the first few hours I had spent desperately trying to unlock my powers that lay concealed just beneath my flesh. After awaking the dormant power and completing the first task, the rest of them came easily. However, that didn't stop the memory of when I had just exited the first door. The pain, so excruciating. It was nothing like I had ever felt before in my life. My head felt as though it would burst right then and there.

Flashback

I made it about half way down the hallway before sinking to the floor in agonizing pain. I felt like my temples were going to explode. "Shana!" I cried before coughing and falling to the floor desperately grasping my throbbing head. She appeared just like that, a worried expression marring her features. Tears streamed down my cheeks relentlessly. My sobs echoed through the unending maze.

"Bella, dear, it's alright. Sh-h. Just calm down and take a deep breath and the pain will go away. I expected this to happen Bella. You just need to trust me when I say to just breathe and remain calm. The pain you are feeling are the effects of you power upon your body. Your body is not used to having such things happen to it. After this episode, it will cease to happen ever again."

I listened intently to everything she was saying – clinging to every syllable. _So this was supposed to happen the first time? Why couldn't she have told be before!? Damn this hurts! _But I did as she had told and took a deep, soothing breath. Instantly, the pain began to subside. I could feel my power mending with my body then – becoming one. My temples stopped throbbing and the pain eased to just and annoying hum. With another deep breath, it vanished completely.

Grunting, I stumbled to my feet. I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand. My eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear the darkness that blocked my vision until I remembered the vile with the potion inside. I wouldn't get my vision back until I completed the next level. I shook off my worries for the time being and looked to Shana, who had been standing patiently for me to address her. "Thank you Shana."

She smiled, "No problem, dear. Lifelines left: 2. Have fun!"

That was all she said before disappearing again. My smile turned to a frustrated frown and a growl flowed from my lips. _How could she just up and leave like that? Ooo when I get out of here, that woman has some explaining to do! _With a shake of the head, I returned to the situation at hand. I needed to find the next object. Apparently, this was the sense of smell portion of the test. That is where things took a turn for the better.

Flashback

It had been exactly ten days since that moment. I would have never in all my life believed that I would have senses like these. With the slightest sliver of power thrust into my ear, I could hear anything within a two-mile radius. It was astounding, this power. Now it was time for part two of the first night of training.

The maze had long since been dismembered. It no longer stood towering over Shana and me. "Ready for the next part Bella?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Shana took on a serious expression. It's what I liked to call the time-to-tell-you-something-that's-going-to-make-no-sense-but-freak-you-out face. I always knew something bad was going to happen when she made that face. Maybe not necessarily bad, but definitely something I wouldn't want to be doing in my spare time. Nyata cleared her throat and began to speak. "The next part of your training for tonight is the absorption of knowledge. I will teach you how to use your powers to copy all the information from a book, scroll, parchment, and retain everything inside of it. This will definitely come in handy when you need to know some thing but have no time to actually learn it."

"That's…really cool actually. No more failing tests in school," I giggled.

Shana shook her head at my lack of seriousness. "This is not a laughing matter Bella. It is serious and I need you to be focused if you are to absorb this entire library in ten days."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The whole library! It's freaking huge! There's no way I can do that," I gasped.

Shana glared, "You can and you will Bella. Now let's get started. Come."

She turned and began to walk to the center of the library. With a huff, I followed after her. Shana, from what I had learned of her in ten days, was a very demanding woman. She didn't leave any room for arguments and had absolutely no tolerance for whining. I found it much easier to just do as she said and go along with everything.

We turned a corner and there was a large table in the center of a hallway. Bookshelves lined the hallway. The floor was a tiled tanish-yellow. Shana led me directly to the table where two comfortable looking chairs were set up to accommodate us. She ushered me to sit down. "Alright, first you start with one book and I will increase the amount as we continue. This task isn't difficult but it does leave you weakened for a time depending on how much information you absorb at once. As you continue to progress, it will take more and more to drastically weaken you."

"Sounds easy enough," I said, happily.

"We'll see how easy you think it is when you actually do it. Now, what you need to do is concentrate on drawing the power outside of your body. Once you do that, command it to ensnare the book and absorb its contents. After that, command it to return to your body. You will immediately be filled with the knowledge of what is inside the book. It'll be over-whelming at first, but just take a few deep breaths and the knowledge will store itself in a safe place."

"Talk about your cheat sheets. This is going to be so cool. Let's do it!" I yelled.

Shana gave a short laugh at my enthusiasm. "Very well Bella. You may begin."

I closed my eyes and summoned my power. I smiled when it came easily. After my first level of training, things had gotten so much easier. Just like when I was experimenting with my new found powers, I drew an amount to my palm and condensed it to form a ball. It acted on my command and formed a nice sphere of light. Next, I commanded it to stretch out and wrap around the book that lie untouched on the mahogany desk. The light slowly stretched and eased its way to the book. It looked like a glowing stream of water floating in mid air.

The book rose into the air once my power had itself wrapped securely around the object. I let it balance for about thirty seconds before lowering the book back to the table. With a flick of my wrist, I summoned the power back inside me. A gasp escaped my lips when words, sentences, and pictures swamped into my brain like a flash flood. Thankfully, there was no pain. I did as Shana instructed and took deep, tranquilizing breaths, and like a puddle evaporating from a hot pavement, the images began to fade into the dark recesses of my mind where I could call upon them later should I need them.

I was ecstatic about my success. I swerved to Shana with a cheeky smile. She was gaping at me with a look of fascination. I looked down in embarrassment, a finger coming up to push a strand of hair behind my ear. "What?" I asked.

Shana blinked rapidly and responded, "I can't believe you got that on your first try. That was very well done Bella! How do you feel?"

Now that she mentioned it, I felt really woozy. It felt like I was going to collapse at any second. The exhaustion moved in and settled upon my body like a morning fog upon a ship harbor. My eyes drooped and my head lolled sleepily. "Very sleepy," I answered.

"I expected as much. I will let you rest once you have absorbed two more books completely. Then, once you have recuperated, I will quiz you on all that was inside those books."

I yawned, "Sounds good, but…am I able to sleep in here? That's kind of strange don't you think? Sleeping inside my dream?"

"Don't worry. In here, it's like you're not even in your own mind anymore. It's like an out of body experience. You can sleep, eat, anything in here."

I shook my head, "Well that makes absolutely no sense to me, but whatever you say Shana."

She laughed. "Just finish absorbing these two books and then you can rest."

"Alright," I said, lazily.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/ Switch /-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It hadn't been very long since His Bella had fallen asleep; about four hours. Edward lie next to his one and only love and listened to her soft inhaling and exhaling. Although she appeared peaceful on the outside, he knew that beyond that what he couldn't read, to his displeasure, Bella was learning things that he wouldn't be able to fathom no matter how hard he tried – vampire or no.

He had always known she was special. She was Bella for heaven's sake! But finding out that she wasn't even human, that was…intimidating. Edward was so used to being the one having to convince Bella that she was worthy of him and that he wasn't the one worthy of her. Now, it seemed as if he was more inclined to stay away from her. He knew that he would never be able to though. She meant too much to him. He loved her too much to leave.

So many questions swam through Edward's head that night. Why now? Why her? Things of that nature. He wanted to know everything about what was going on, but he knew that Bella was just as in the dark as he was. Edward would just have to be patient and find out from her once morning came.

Edward inhaled and unneeded breath and his mouth filled with venom at the mouthwatering scent of Bella; so rich and sweet. All he wanted to do was sink his teeth into the soft vein in her neck. That's what his demon side of him wanted, but his human side, his rational, intelligent side just wanted her; her love, her happiness, and dare he say it, her body. There was no doubt in his mind that one day he would marry that girl, until now that is.

Bella was an angel now. A Chaotic Angel from what Shana had told them earlier. He was a vampire, a demon, a monster. He didn't deserve her more now than he ever did before. There would be no reason for her to want him any more. She would be a holy being. Why stay with a creature like him? Edward couldn't help but feel these doubts and insecurities. It was scary, frightening to learn that the woman you love had the power to change everything. He still was waiting for a camera to pop up and Bella to wake up saying "Got ya!"

Sadly, that part of him was small. He knew this was no joke. Bella wasn't human any more than he was now. It was as relief and a horror all at the same time. Now he wouldn't have to put her through the pain of being changed, but he now had to deal with the fact that she might not want to be with him after discovering her true heritage. He didn't deserve her, and she definitely could do better than him.

The other part of him knew that he was just being stupid. Bella would never leave. She loved him, and he loved her more than anything else in the world. She had continued to love him even when they fought or when he lost a bit of his control and his disgusting animalistic side revealed itself to her. Bella was unlike any other woman Edward had ever encountered in his hundred and ten years of living as the undead. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, charming, cute, sexy, and to add to it now, powerful. He would never doubt that he wanted her in so many more ways than one. Edward would do everything it took to remain in her heart forever. As of now, though, he decided not to worry. He would talk with her about it in the morning.

Edward continued to watch as Bella slept. He basked in her beauty while he awaited the morning sun to seep through and penetrate the room with its light. A stony, pale hand trailed up and down her body from her thigh to her forearm. The hand gently grasped the sheet that had fallen from her body and placed it back over her comfortably. With a smile, Edward leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he lies down beside her again and just listens to the sound of her heart beat.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/ Switch /-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Alright Bella that's enough for now," Shana spoke, breaking though my needed rest. I groaned in annoyance before lifting my head to glare at my teacher. I had already absorbed over half the library and I was still exhausted from the exertion of energy it took to do it.

The training had progressed quickly for me during this stage. It was very easy absorbing the inside of the books and then resting. After resting, Shana would quiz me on the contents of the book to make sure I remembered everything I had obtained. So far, I had absorbed knowledge on languages of the Middle East, history of the world, evolution and ecology, healthcare sciences, and zoology and that's only a small percentage of it.

My number of books at a time was now eight. I could now suck up the knowledge of eight books easily with only minor exhaustion. Nine wasn't too bad, but if I tried ten, then it was too much and I collapsed in a heap of panting weariness. Shana grinned at me from across the table. "You have done well so far Bella. Eight books seem to be your limit right now. By the end of ten days, it should be about twenty-five to thirty. I have to say though; you are improving at a wonderful speed. Let's keep going. Here's another stack of books for you to absorb. All the books you are absorbing now are from Earth. On day five, I will introduce you to the other worlds and their knowledge. You will be very wise by the end of this training session."

I smiled, "I suppose I will be. This is amazing! I can't begin to describe what it's like knowing all this stuff."

Shana gave me a knowing look, "Believe me child when I say I know what you mean. I was given training similar to yours several years ago. This is just the beginning. Once we get passed the combat stages of your training, it will be all up to you what you learn and don't learn. What I mean by that is that I have only been given the descriptions of what should happen when you perform a task correctly. I don't have the power you do only the instructions on how to do it. For example, element control. I know how you do it, but I can't do it because I don't have to power to. You do. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think I understand what you're saying. Wow! Element control huh?"

Shana giggled, "Yes Element Control. It is astounding. I have seen it done by your mother countless times. My favorite would have to be waterbending. It is so tranquil and yet so dangerous all at the same time. Then again there is also airbending, firebending, and earthbending, and timebending as well. Only with timebending, it's a little different than the others."

I was looking down at the table, gently fiddling with the slight blemish that was inside the wood. "Hey Shana?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What…what's my mother like?" I asked, looking up with eyes full of wonder.

Shana smiled tenderly, "Oh my, where to begin. Your mother…why she's an amazing creature. Her hair is the reddest of reds, like a phoenix's wings glowing with the bright sun of the Hollow World. Her eyes are a deep, breathtaking gold, like nothing you have ever seen before. Two gigantic red wings protrude from her shoulder blades. She has a sense of wisdom about her and an aura of kindness despite being the Devil's Angel. Your mother is a kind, caring, generous woman. She fights to protect the people she cares about and is a wonderful ruler along side your father. You'd be surprised, Bella, how much you're just like her."

I was taken aback by the description of the woman said to be my mother. She sounded so beautiful and kind. It made me smile to know that my mother was a kindhearted woman who cared about others. Hopefully, one day I would get the chance to meet her. "Shana?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever get to meet them? My parents, I mean."

"Most definitely. Your father can hardly contain his excitement about meeting his daughter."

"What's he like Shana?"

"Ha-ha. Your father is a character I'll tell you that. He's charming, sweet, intelligent, and very handsome. His hair is a blue-green and it flows down to his waist. It doesn't look feminine though. It brings out his beautiful teal-blue eyes. He has a smile that could melt the iciest of anyone's heart. He is powerful of course, but he's a lover not a fighter. He does whatever he can to protect his people without violence. He's about…hmm 6 foot 9 inches tall from what I remember too. Your father is a truly amazing man."

"Wow. They sound so…important and…beautiful. How am I ever going to compare to that?" I gasped.

"No need to worry Bella. When you receive your true appearance in five months time, you will be just as, if not more, beautiful than both of them put together. Another thing I find amazing about your parents is that they each have different forms that they can take should they need to at any time leave the homeland."

My attention was caught. "Cool. Like what?"

"Well, I know your mother has the form of an eagle for her wisdom, a mare for her motherly instincts, a phoenix for her beauty, and I believe a tiger for her cunning nature. She may have more but I am not aware of them. Your father has the form an eagle as well, a leopard for his speed and agility, a dragon for his strength, and a white wolf for his leadership. Again, he probably has more, but I don't know of them," Shana listed.

"That's…a…amazing!" I breathed, "A phoenix?! A dragon!? My goodness, that's just…amazing! I can't find another word to describe it."

Shana nodded in agreement. "Yes it is amazing. There is a chance that you will have different forms as well Bella. I know for a fact you will be able to revert back to your human form, like you are now, to avoid conflict. Besides being able to shape-shift eventually, you might have other forms that you can take on that are for you specifically; that are made for your use. Shape-shifting is different. It allows you to morph your body into something else but with side-affects. You won't know how to maneuver that body nor mind without previous practice."

"I see what you're getting at. I'm really in for a long journey aren't I?" I sighed.

"Yup. It's a lot right now, I know, but you'll get used to it. You will soon be immortal and everything will be as it should," Shana encouraged.

"Thanks. Hey, there was one other thing I wanted to ask."

"Alright, what is it?"

"How long will it be until I can conceal my scent?" I asked. I tried to make it sound nonchalant, but apparently it wasn't enough to fool Shana.

She laughed at my question. Obviously, she knew that I was referring to my boundary-filled relationship with Edward. "Hmm…let's see here. Conceal your scent huh? I'd say in about…one week outside time."

I sighed with frustration and a bit of relief, "That isn't so bad I guess."

"I can imagine your frustrations Bella. Edward is hard to resist. You will be able to be free around him soon enough. I believe I have an idea as to what is going to happen when you don't have to be so careful around him. A bit of bedroom bliss neh?" She teased.

I blushed all the way to my toes. "W…what?!" I sputtered.

She laughed, "Aw, come on Bella Swan. You know as well as I do that once Edward doesn't have his boundaries anymore, you will be at his mercy for a long time."

I couldn't help but picture being in a situation like that with Edward. I hadn't given much thought to it in the past. Just being with Edward had been enough. But, sex with Edward. That would truly be heaven. My blush deepened, and Shana giggled again.

"I can see where your mind is going Bella. We need to bring it back before it's lost so that I can finish your training for tonight."

I cleared my thoughts of Edward and I tangled up in a mesh of red satin sheets, panting and moaning with Edward sliding his hands all over my heated flesh. It was bliss just thinking about it. "Sorry," I apologized.

Shana held up a hand, "No need for that. Now back to work Bella. Nine more books coming your way!"

I groaned when the books appeared. I still had a looooong ways to go.

**Sorry again for taking so long to update this chapter. Here's the deal. I'm going to be trying this new thing; 2 chapters at a time. That's why it's taking so long to update, plus I have my other story to work on too. I'll also be starting school in about a week and a half so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Yes People, I'M AND AVATAR FAN!! l love Avatar: Teh Last Airbender. I just finished watching the finale a few days ago and it was freaking awesome!! Love yaz!!**

**BIG NEWS: After this chapter all the rest will be in THIRD PERSON! I know it might seem weird switching so suddenly, but it makes it easier to write the story that way. Thanks!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Healing Arts and Unworthiness

**Here it is. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Twilight. All the ownership goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Let the Angel be Damned **

**Ch. 10 **

"Alright Bella, well done. Thirty days are nearly up. Your first night of training is almost complete. How do you feel?" Shana asked.

Bella gave a satisfied grin. "I feel wonderful. So full of power and knowledge. It's nothing like I could have ever anticipated."

It's true. Bella's first night of training was finally ending. Nothing could have prepared her for what she had learned tonight. Now her five senses were twenty times what they used to be. Her head was full of wisdom about not only Earth, but all of the other worlds unknown to mankind. The last ten days of her training had been the most interesting. Healing. The arts of healing had most definitely been the easiest and most interesting part of her training so far. Now she understood why Carlisle had such a passion for being a doctor. Bella's fear of blood was now gone. It wasn't easy, though. Her hemaphobia had been intense.

Flashback

"The healing arts are not very complicated if you know how to do them right Bella," Shana began, "Once you know the anatomy of a being, then you have the skills to regenerate said being to full health if need be. Now, before we moved on to this part of the training, I had you intake all the knowledge available on human and animal anatomy of Earth, plus the anatomies of all the other creatures that live outside your world."

"Yes I remember those," Bella said, recalling the books that contained those images and information. She was a little nervous about this part of her training, but she also knew that it had to be done sooner or later.

"Good, so allow me to introduce you to your first patient," Shana stated, snapping her fingers.

The entire library disappeared and was replaced by a hospital operating room. "Depending on what you are operating on or diagnosing, the table and the supplies you need will change. I will first teach you how to do things the human way; surgery. Then I will teach you how to summon your powers to heal the patient without incision or medication of any kind. Understand?"

Now Bella was nervous. She hadn't known that she would have to learn to do things the human way as well. The thought of performing surgery on someone or something freaked her out to the highest point. Her hands began to shake with her frayed nerves. "Bella please calm yourself. Nerves will do nothing to help the situation," Shana growled.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm hemophobic alright? Surgery isn't exactly my forte," she complained. It was the first time Bella had protested against anything Shana had instructed her to do. Her fear was just too great to ignore.

Shana sighed with frustration. "I know of your fear Bella, but that is what this training is going to help fix. I will be right here with you to help guide you along the way. And don't even think about pulling that 'I'm not a trained surgeon or veterinarian' crap with me Bella. You have the knowledge, you will have the skill, and you will do this whether you like it or not. Now stop whining and suck it up so we can begin."

Bella cringed at the anger in Shana's voice. She knew that whining was the one thing Shana couldn't stand to hear. To repent, Bella quickly began to apologize. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll do this."

Shana gave her a stern look. "Good. Come over here and wash up."

Bella did so and soon they were both bent over a table looking at the first patient of the evening. It was a small chimpanzee. Bella, confused, turned to Shana and asked, "Why a monkey?"

"Because they have the closest relation to the human body. I want you to learn how to heal animals before we do humans. Humans are harder because of the complexity of the body."

"Oh." Yes, very articulate.

Shana snapped her fingers again, and both our clothes changed to scrubs. They had operating masks on as well as gloves. Shana stepped forward and began to explain. "This chimp has a broken shoulder. To mend it, we must operate. I'm starting you off with a simple operation. They will get tougher as time progresses. Once you can get through half of the animal kingdom, then I will switch you over to humans. After that, other beings of the universe. Once you've mastered operation and medicine, along with diagnosis, I will teach you how to use your healing powers."

Bella suddenly looked very nervous again. At any moment it felt like she would be sick. "Um…can you start?" she asked, scared.

"I suppose," Shana agreed. She stepped forward with scalpel in hand, and made a small incision on the chimp's arm right where the shoulder connects. The smell of blood flooded Bella's senses, and she gagged reflexively when she saw the open wound. "Alright Bella pay attention. Breathe evenly, and try not to think about the blood. Tune it out. Now watch as I maneuver through the tissue, vein, and muscle to reach the bone. What we need to do is place the cracked bone back in its rightful spot and insert a screw to keep it from moving."

Bella was breathing erratically from the smell that now emanated from everywhere in the room. Her mouth was full of saliva and she swallowed deeply to keep the dizziness away. Stepping forward, Bella watched closely, albeit apprehensively, as Shana continued the procedure. As Bella continued to watch Shana perform the act, she couldn't help but be fascinated by the internal structure of this animal. It was intriguing how she so easily brought the cracked bone, now visible to her, together and screwed in the bolt to hold it together. After that, Shana quickly sewed up the cut and that was it. It took about twenty minutes to do the whole procedure.

Shana peeled off her gloves and removed her face mask with a sigh of completion. "See Bella. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Bella was still in shock over how…interesting it had all been. Now she knew why doctors and veterinarians were so passionate about their work. It was so gratifying to know that you had saved a life. Bella turned with a large smile to Shana, "That was phenomenal. I've never seen anything like it before. I'm ready to give it a try now."

"That's wonderful Bella. This time it won't be a chimpanzee. You'll operating on a baby silver-back gorilla. This baby has some internal bleeding near the stomach. I want you to go in and make a full diagnosis on what is causing the problem and then fix it. Think you can do it?"

Bella closed her eyes and brought up all the information she knew about illnesses for the ape family and its anatomy. With a determined smile, Bella nodded, "I can do this."

Shana smirked, "I knew you could. And the blood doesn't seem to be a problem anymore."

Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed her queasiness disappear from being so fascinated by what Shana was doing with the chimp. Now that it had been brought to her attention, she didn't feel sick at all. Her insides were completely clear of all nauseous feeling. A joyous giggle flew from Bella's lips and she stepped up to the operation table. "Let's do this."

Shana snapped her fingers and the gorilla appeared. Only this time, the ape wasn't under anesthetics. Bella couldn't help but internally smirk. It was so obvious that Shana was testing her. Bella, without a single doubt, picked up the gorilla in her arms, the little baby wrapping its arms around her neck and walked to the weight distinguisher. The anesthetics would be distributed to the baby by how much he weighed. It was crucial that the precise amount be used or the baby would be asleep and never wake up.

Bella took the necessary precautions with the baby, knowing that inside the ape was bleeding seriously. It took her about forty-five seconds to weigh the gorilla, place him on the table, and receive the needle full on anesthetics from Shana, who was holding it ready for her. She lifted the fur covered skin slightly up from the ape's body and injected the fluid. The gorilla was out in about one minute and the operation was ready to proceed.

Bella connected the unconscious ape up to a machine that would allow them to see inside the ape to find where the bleeding was coming from. Bella maneuvered the device around inside the animal's body until she found what she was looking for. "It looks like the stomach has a cut in it. That's what's causing the internal bleeding in the abdomen."

"I believe you're correct Bella," Shana agreed.

With the cause found, Bella went about performing the surgery, asking questions every now and then, and soon all that was left was sealing up the opening. Bella took the sealing thread and gently wove it through the gorilla's flesh. With a pair of scissors, Bella snipped the thread, tied it, and breathed a great sigh of relief. The task was done, and it had been a great feeling of success for Bella.

"I did it!" Bella shouted with joy.

"That you did Bella. Well done. Now, I'll give you a few minutes to rest, and then we will continue. Know this; you won't be able to save every animal that I bring to you. That is just life. Prepare yourself for that."

I nodded seriously, "I know Shana. I know."

Flashback

This was her last day, and so far all Bella had done was review over what she had learned. It was almost time for her to wake up for the next day. Bella turned to Shana and spoke, "I gotta say Shana, this has been one heck of first night."

"Yes it has Bella. You now know how to improve your senses, absorb knowledge, and heal any kind of injury, disease, or illness out there. I am so very proud of you Bella. Enjoy your next day; it's a Sunday I believe. I suggest visiting that friend of yours; Jacob"

Bella slightly cringed at the mention of her good friend Jacob. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. He deserved to know; especially since they had been arguing over her being transformed into a vampire. The Werewolves and Vampires were sworn enemies. Apparently, to vampires wolves smelt horrible and to wolves, vampires smelt too sweet. To Bella, Edward smelt wonderful.

"Yeah I guess I should probably tell him," Bella admitted slowly.

"Don't worry Bella. If you need my help, just call for me. Although this time, I think you can maybe flaunt your knew abilities a bit and you'll have them convinced."

Bella gave a small laugh, "Thanks."

"No problem Bella. It's time for you to wake up now. See you later on tonight Bella. Well done on completing the first night. You still have a long way to go though," Shana said.

"I know. What's on the agenda for tomorrow night, or tonight, or whatever?" Bella asked.

"Hmm…I'm going to begin your fitness training. It's time to get you in shape missy," Shana informed.

"Great," Bella groaned sarcastically.

"Just go Bella," Shana laughed.

And so the first night of Bella's training came to a close. Now it was time to have some time to wake up and face a very troubled vampire boyfriend.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/Switch/-/-/-/

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bella moaned as the bright light of the sun penetrated her bedroom window. Behind her eyelids all she saw was red. With a frustrated huff, Bella turned over to face away from the troublesome brightness. She was just drifting back into sleep when a chuckle interrupted.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the familiar sound. It was so sultry and beautiful, and she knew exactly who it came from. She sat up slowly in bed, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she spoke, "Good morning Edward."

A cold breath skimmed her neck, and a pair of icy lips kissed a trail up and down. "Good morning My Love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm…very well."

Edward pulled away to stare into Bella's eyes with a tender curiosity. However, there was something else in his eyes that immediately had Bella worried. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bella," he evaded. Bella frowned at the obvious lie. He called her a bad liar, but there were also times where Edward wasn't so perfect at hiding his true emotions either.

Bella grasped Edward's face between her hands and forced him to make eye contact. "You're lying Edward. Tell me what's wrong."

Edward brought one of his hands up and gently caressed one of Bella's that still lie resting upon Edward's cheek. His eyes were shut in an attempt to gather his thoughts. He looked so…conflicted; like he didn't know what to say. When he opened his eyes again, there was a pain inside that made Bella's heart clench beneath her chest. "Edward?" she asked, worry lacing every tone of her voice.

He gave a heaping sigh and began to explain his sudden lack of happiness. "Everything is going to be different now. I don't…we…I don't know what to think Bella. With you being this…angel, where does that leave us? You're going to be this powerful, beautiful, amazing woman, and I'm just…me. I don't deserve you anymore Bella…"

"Stop Edward," Bella commanded.

He immediately quieted; his expression still pained. Bella leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She pulled away and stared into his golden eyes, mere inches from his face. "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. Ever! **_I LOVE YOU_** Edward. Don't you see that? Don't you know that? Don't ever doubt that what I have for you is ever going to fade. With each passing day I fall more and more in love with you. Please," her voice cracking with tears, "Please don't…"

She couldn't continue for the onslaught of tears was unpreventable now. Edward looked guilty and ashamed. He immediately pulled her to him; her head cradled to his chest. Her cries were soft but painful. "Please don't leave me," she whispered."

"Oh Bella," Edward sighed, his head coming to rest upon hers. The grip on her tightened as he embraced her with all the love he could muster. "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere Bella. As long as you still want me here."

Bella pulled away, sniffling, "I will always want you here Edward. I love you more than anything. I don't care that I'm some hot-shot angel and you're a vampire. My feelings for you are still the same no matter what happens."

Edward reached up and gently wiped her tears away, caressing her cheeks in his hands this time. She gave him a teary smile, and a small hiccup escaped her lips. Edward leaned in and kissed each of her cheeks delicately before pulling back and saying the three words she desperately needed to hear: "I love you."

She embraced him lovingly, "I love you too. Always."

Then, without warning, he tilted her chin and planted his lips on hers. She gasped at the sudden act of affection but didn't protest. Oh, she far from protested. With a sigh of pleasure, Bella kissed him back, her lips moving in sync with his. The hands that were caressing her cheeks tilted her head up slightly to give Edward more access to her supple lips. He broke away shortly after.

"No," Bella protested with a pout.

Edward laughed and kissed her nose sweetly. "No pouting. It just makes you look adorable."

Bella quivered her now red-ripened lips in hopes to receive another love-induced kiss. Edward groaned, "You'll be the death of me Bella. I swear."

"Nu-uh. You can't die," she replied cutely.

Her heart pounded when Edward plastered the infamous smile on his face. She knew he could hear its erratic beating and her face flushed in embarrassment. The grin only widened at the sight of her reddened cheeks. Unable to resist, Edward leaned in again and kissed her pouty lips. Bella moaned in appreciation. This kiss was amazing. He was relentless in his passion. His lips moved ferociously against hers; dominating her in every way. Her body and mind turned to mush beneath his touch. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before Edward pulled away.

"There, now no more pouting Bella," he teased.

She sighed over-dramatically, "Fine."

He chuckled and picked her up from the bed. "Hey! What?" Bella screamed when he did so. He simply sat her on her feet outside the bed and gave her a soft shove towards the door. Bella, now angry, turned back to Edward with a glare. "What was that for?"

"Bathe Bella. Then I'll take you to the meadow if you'd like," he offered.

Her anger disappeared only to be replaced by apprehension and nervousness. "Um…Edward?"

"What is it?"

"I kinda…um…wanted to go see Jake today…" she trailed off.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Bella knew Edward didn't trust Jacob. It was only natural considering they were enemies, but she needed to talk to him really bad. "Please Edward. I know you don't like him, but I have to see him. Please."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was frustrated or angry, and sighed. "Fine I'll let you see the mutt, but one thing goes wrong and I'll ring his neck understood?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Bella dashed over and hugged Edward tightly. In his surprise, Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Edward," Bella whispered in his ear. Without consideration towards her actions, Bella lightly nibbled on his earlobe.

Bella instantly felt Edward stiffen. He pushed her away easily. "Bella," he said in a tone that would be described as an adult scolding a child.

Bella looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Edward. I was just…"

He shook his head, "No don't be sorry. You just took me by surprise. What was that?" he asked.

Her cheeks reddened again in embarrassment, "Um…you didn't like it? I'm sorry. I was just caught up…" She didn't get to finish. Edward silenced her babbling with a soft kiss to the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and stared at a dazed Bella.

"What did I say Bella? Don't be sorry. And, no I didn't like it" – Bella felt her face drop – "I loved it," he whispered.

Bella smiled widely and hugged him again. Edward laughed and gently pushed her away again. Bella, remembering Shana's information, informed Edward, "One week."

He was confused. "Huh?"

Bella smirked and got real close to his lips, "Only one week until I can conceal my scent."

Edward's eyes widened considerably. He gulped unnecessarily, and Bella laughed. She turned quickly, grabbed her bathroom supplies and a change of clothes, and dashed out of the bedroom laughing all the way. It took a moment to for Edward to comprehend just what had happened. When it did click in Edward's head what she had said, a wide, sexy smirk made its way onto Edward's face. A growl reverberated from his chest loudly. He heard Bella giggle from the bathroom, and he knew then that he didn't need to worry about her not being human. His love for her would always overcome all of his worries and doubts. Whatever obstacles they faced, they would face together and overcome them. He loved her and that's all that mattered. He was actually quite enjoying the fact that soon he wouldn't have to deny himself and Bella of the relationship they really wanted. In one week, his boundaries would be gone. Permanently.

**Woohoo! Another chapter done. I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes that I don't catch. **

**IMPORTANT: I know that Bella didn't know about the wolves until after she was eighteen, but in my story she does know, and Edward never left. It's like a different version of New Moon. So, please don't send any reviews about that. Thanks! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. Some Love, Sweet Love

**Omg people. I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I've been literally swamped with all kinds of AP Work for High school. I'm talking like six hours a night of homeworko. I apologize for making yall wait so long. **

**Ch. 11:**

Bella, after receiving her morning shower, actually decided to blow dry her hair that morning. For some reason, she felt overly happy and bouncy. After spending about half and hour on her hair, about triple the time she normally would, Bella dashed back to her room only to find Edward gone and only a small note to explain his absence.

_I will return in one hour, Love, to take you to see the mutt. Be careful while I'm gone. _

_Love you always, _

_Edward. _

Bella grasped the note close to her heart as it fluttered with the intense love she felt for Edward in that moment. He was so perfect. Giggling and practically skipping out of the room, Bella made her way down stairs for some breakfast. Her stomach agreed.

"Morning Dad!" she greeted as the flounced into the kitchen. Her steps glided her to the fridge where she began to scour the cold machine for something edible besides fish. Charlie, noticing her overly happy attitude, gave her a suspicious look.

"What has you so chipper this morning?"

Bella, distracted from her loving thoughts, turned to him, "Hm? Oh I don't know. I just feel…happy. I feel like I could take on the world right now."

Charlie grinned, "Well it seems like your first night of training had some benefits huh?"

Bella blinked then smiled, "I'll say! It was so frustrating at first but then…it kinda got easier." It still was an awkward conversation to have with her father about all that had happened. The fact that he knew was enough to make Bella slightly uncomfortable discussing things about her inhumanity and Edward's vampirism.

Charlie raised his steaming coffee cup to his lips and said over the scalding tip, "Did Edward stay last night?"

Bella, once again taken by surprise, chocked on the small glass of Orange juice she was drinking. "Wh-what?!" she said through coughs.

"I know he normally stays at night with you Bella. I'm not stupid," Charlie said, gruffly.

Bella had a hand to her heart trying to stop coughing from the itching in her throat. She couldn't believe that her father had known all this time that Edward stayed in her room at night, and actually let him get away with it. Here she thought her father couldn't stand Edward. "How…how do you know that?"

"Bella, you are a terrible actress." Charlie sipped his coffee with a smirk.

"And yet…you let him…stay?" Bella asked.

"I trust that boy more than I could ever trust any other man with my daughter Bella. I know he treats you well. And I know it would be pointless to draw my gun to that son-of-a-gun."

She couldn't help but smile at that statement. It was true. Guns were powerless against the Vampire species. Bella turned back to her forging for food and eventually settled for some pop-tarts. Once the toaster was slowly warming the soft pastries, Bella settled in a comfortable spot on the counter to wait for them to finish. Charlie finished his coffee and placed it in the dishwasher. Before he made his way to the front door for his boots, he turned back to Bella and asked, "What's on the agenda for today Bells?"

She sighed, "I'm going to see Jake today."

Charlie grunted. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Bella giggled.

It was silent for a moment and then the sound of the toaster popping made Bella jump back into reality. Her plan to tell Jacob all that was currently changing was going to be one hell of a challenge. Jacob was definitely more hard headed than Emmett and more stubborn than Alice. It would be difficult to convince him that she really was a Chaotic Angel. She just hoped that Shana would be able help her.

Bella ate her pop tarts in silence, contemplating how to go about telling him. She wanted to tell Sam and the rest of the pack all together so that she wouldn't have to keep repeating the story over and over again. With a resigned sigh, Bella hopped off the counter and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. As she changed she pondered what her next night of training would be like. It was sure to be something intense and interesting. From the thoughts of her training, the thoughts of her relationship with Edward followed. Bella began to envision their relationship once she learned how to conceal her scent. She felt herself become aroused as the moisture between her legs was any indication. She needed to fix that before Edward got back. But, as fate would have it, said Edward arrived at that very moment.

Bella quickly altered her thoughts to something a little less provoking and stared at Edward silently hoping he couldn't smell her wetness. "Edward." Bella whispered softly. Trying to pretend like nothing was wrong, Bella hastily made her way to him and hugged him around his middle, feeling the impressive stone abs that spread down his stomach. Edward said nothing. He just lowered his head to her neck and took a deep breath. Bella's heart picked up a frantic beating when she felt him stiffen slightly. Edward gently pulled away and gave her a look of wonder.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked, her tone nervous.

He shook his head, "No nothing is wrong, but something isn't right. You smell…different."

Bella's face blushed crimson at his declaration. She knew what he was smelling. And, against her will, the wetness seemed to get worse from the intense gaze he had upon her. She didn't know if he was teasing her about not knowing what the smell was or if he was being honest. Her head fell against his chest in embarrassment.

"Bella?" his voice called. She heard him take another deep breath. "Hmm…you smell heavenly. But, what is it that's making you so delectable?"

Bella hardly managed to hold in a groan of both pleasure and frustration as Edward's hands began to draw sensual circles on her lower back. Her arousal was so acute now that it was almost painful. She needed to stop before it got to the point where she needed release. Bella had made a promise to herself a while back that her first orgasm would be from Edward and no one else, not even herself.

"It's probably nothing Edward," Bella said in attempts to quell his curiosity.

"No, no, no Bella," Edward hushed, "I want to know. I've definitely smelt this before, just it's different; stronger."

"_Edward please!_ Let me go change," Bella begged.

"Why? You look fine right now."

If possible, her blush got deeper. "You're not helping my situation. In fact, Edward, you're making it worse." She hadn't meant to be so rude, but she couldn't stand the fact of him knowing how turned on she was right now.

Edward still refused to relinquish his hold he had on her waist. Instead, he let his head dip to her shoulder, then proceed to trail further south. His nose led him to the area right above her pants line. Bella was officially hyperventilating, not only from nervousness, but from the intense, unwanted, pleasure she was getting from this. Don't get her wrong, she loved the pleasure, just not the time.

The comprehension was apparent when she felt him stiffen with tension. The grip on her hips tightened slightly, a purr began to permeate the air. Slowly, Edward rose to his feet, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The gleam in his eyes bore right down to Bella's very core, in every since of the word.

"Bella." His voice an octave lower and much huskier.

Bella looked into his fierce, glowing with both fear and anticipation. Her mind was conjuring up a million different ways this situation could end. The room was filled with a pregnant silence. It was plainly obvious Edward was not breathing.

"Edward," Bella said, swallowing, "I'm…sorry?" She wasn't quite sure how to react to his gaze. It made her very uneasy.

The word "sorry" seemed to snap him out of his trance. Immediately, he inhaled deeply and groaned openly at the obvious smell of arousal he had finally realized was the delicious scent flowing off of Bella. He brought an icy hand to rest gently on the side of Bella's heated cheek. The temperature difference made her wince slightly, but she did not turn away. "You have nothing to be sorry for Love," Edward reassured, crooked smile perfectly in place.

"But…"

He shook his head. "No buts. I think you smell absolutely mouth watering. Do you have any idea how much I want to just ravish you right now?"

Bella's eyes shot open, her mouth dropped, and her face heated to a whole to meaning of red. She began to sputter absolute nonsense trying to regain what little since of self preservations she had left. It proved futile because Edward placed a gentle finger on her lips, affectively silencing her mumbling. "Isabella Swan, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But Edward!" she whined, "It's not fair!"

It was now his turn to become a bit confused, "What's not fair Love?"

Her face lit up again, and her head shifted down. Edward lifted it back up with a finger. "Tell me Bella."

She took a deep breath, "It's not fair because…well…you can't do anything about it…at least not yet."

There was another extended silence with the two just staring at each other in wonder. Finally, Edward shook his head and chuckled. "Oh if only you knew Bella."

Her tone became irked, "If only I knew what?"

Edward leant in to where his lips gently grazed hers, "How much you truly affect me Bella. You have no idea how hard it is to resist when you plead with me; when you're standing here, dripping with arousal, when you provoke me! I can hardly deny you Bella, and it's torture."

By the time he was finished, he had her backed up with her back to the nearest wall, his arms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her within his presence. His sweet aroma filled her nostrils making her dizzy, his breath fanning her gently, making her swoon and sway on her feet. One of Edward's hands wrapped around her tiny waist to keep her up.

"Edward," her voice a small whisper.

He just gave a small purr like sound and sealed his lips over hers in a toe curling, mind blowing kiss. It was unlike anything Bella had ever experienced before in her life. Kisses with Edward were always so guarded. This kiss had no restraints. It was pure, unhinged love, lust, and passion.

Bella sighed, crossing the boundaries once again, and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck tightly, wove her fingers through his hair, and parted her lips on his. Only this time, Edward took no means of pulling away. He just continued to kiss Bella to the point of being mush in his arms. For a brief moment, Jacob crossed her mind, but the moment Edward's slick, sweet tongue touched hers, her only thoughts were, _Fuck it, Jake can wait._

**There ya have it. A little romance chapter. I swear, she will tell Jake in the next chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. **


	12. La Push

**Ok, time for some more drama and new twists. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**NOTE: I'm going back to writing in first person. I know it's probably annoying, switching the tenses, but this should be the last time I change the writing. I hope this doesn't anger anyone. Thanks!**

Ch. 12

On the drive over to La Push, nor Edward or me could keep the small grins from adorning our faces. We were both equally ecstatic about what had just taken place. Although it hadn't been planned, it was definitely not unwelcome, especially on my part. To think, after all this time of Edward's strict boundaries and limitations, for him to give in so easily was truly an advancement.

Now, as the flush, green scenery zipped by, courtesy of Edward's insane driving, the event would not stop repeating itself in my mind. A giggle managed to spill from my lips without my consent. Edward glanced over at me and smiled. He seemed just as happy as I was about the sudden change in restraints.

Nothing could compare the amount of joy I felt in this moment. Kissing Edward without any doubt or worries had to be one of the greatest feelings of my relatively human life. The only thing that held me from completely losing myself and jumping for joy was the inevitable conversation that was soon to take place with Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack; that I was truly not looking forward to. I knew just from imagining Jake's persona that this was going to be a stressor. Adding the rest of the pack only served to fuel my dimming giddiness and rising nervousness.

A cool, stone hand grasped my own bringing me from my catastrophic thoughts. I looked up from the flashing green forest and glanced into my love's flawless face, now directed at my own with a look of lingering concern.

"Bella, Love, are you alright? You know you don't have to force yourself to do this. We can go back, and you can do this another time…"

"Edward." I silenced him. "I have to this, no matter how much I don't want to. It's only going to make things harder the longer I wait."

Edward let out a conflicted sigh. I knew from the look in his sunny golden eyes that he was contemplating turning the car around and taking me back home. Edward's knack at being unpredictable created a small sense of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. Thankfully, his dilemma didn't last long. Instead of whipping the car around and driving back to where he knew that I would be safe from danger – not only from the wolves, but from my own clumsiness- he brought the car to an easy stop at the La Push border. Only a few yards lie between us and the Quileute land.

The quick 'click' of the driver's side door opening signaled Edward exiting the car to dash around and help me out of my own seat; such a sweetheart. He held the door open with one hand and used the other hand to help me out of the car and on to the unsteady ground.

The uneasy silence that had filled the past five minutes finally broke.

"Bella," Edward said, softly, gently pushing a stay lock of chestnut hair behind my ear making my face tint pink. I looked up at him shyly behind my eyelashes. He looked torn, worried. His shoulders were stiff as if he was ready to fight at any moment, and his body was rigid with his unwillingness to let me cross the border.

He suddenly clasped both of his strong, unyielding arms around my waist and hoisted me up so that we were at equal eye level; my feet a good three inches off the ground. My small 'eep' of surprise the only evidence of being caught off guard. "Promise me Bella that if anything, _anything_, goes wrong, you call me immediately. And promise me…just be careful ok? Promise me." His words were full of conviction and torment.

Tenderly, I placed a loving hand on his marble cheek and gazed into his eyes, so docile yet so wild with apprehension. "I promise you Edward," I stopped to lay a softhearted kiss upon his frozen lips, "I'll be careful. I promise that you'll be the first to hear if anything bad happens."

That seemed to put his inert heart at ease for the time being. He placed me back on my feet, well, tried to at least. My feet slipped on the moist vegetation, and klutzy Bella went flailing backwards towards the muddy earth. But, before my bottom could come in contact with the ground, those same arms re-wrapped themselves around my waist and stayed there until I was as balanced as a klutz could be. My hands were planted firmly on his shoulders, my breathing coming in short gasps. My face flushed in embarrassment when I took notice of the amusement dancing in his irresistible vegetarian-proving eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled.

I decided to answer his rhetorical question, to help draw attention away from my own embarrassment. "Love me."

His face became very endearing and amatory. That dazzling smile appeared slowly. Inch by inch his face drew closer to mine, and I anticipated the action to come. Just as his lips barely brushed against my own, he whispered fondly, "Always."

He kissed me then; deliberately and sweetly. Lips perfectly synced together, moving and creating a breathless, dizzy human and a hungry vampire. The kiss would have lasted longer had the moment not been shattered by the obnoxious clearing of a throat from an all too familiar source.

Edward's chest vibrated with the low growl that emanated from the back of his throat.

"Couldn't you be a little more considerate mongrel?" Edward stated, calmly.

Jacob emerged from the vast expanse of the lush forest, his enormous physique a stark contrast to the dreary woods that appeared cadaverous behind him. And again he wore no shirt - his worn-out jeans the only patch of clothing adorning his muscled body. I recall him once saying that it was easier than carrying around a full set of clothes.

Jake stood at the edge of the forest, a smug look on his face that made me want to slap the crap out of him. "Not a chance _leech_," he sneered.

I huffed at his blatant disregard for respect. "Jake be nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Would you just come on already? The smell of vampire isn't really something I enjoy wallowing in."

"Feeling's mutual," Edward retaliated, his tone acerbic.

Jake glared in obvious distaste before returning his attention to me. "Bella?"

"I guess I'd better go," I said to Edward, reluctant to leave his comforting presence.

He pulled me to him once more and whispered into my hair, "Remember your promise."

I inhaled his sweet scent greedily and responded. "I know. I promise."

"Then off you go," Edward ushered.

I smiled and planted a quick kiss on his icy lips before walking to Jake. His face looked as if he were trying to hide his disgust; he failed miserably. Trying to ignore his rudeness, I walked right up to him and smiled. "Ready!" I attempted to sound enthusiastic.

He laughed at expression and turned to lead me back to the car that I just now noticed. "Well don't just stand there Bells. Come on!" Jake yelled from the driver's side of the car. I snapped out of my thoughts and jogged carefully over to the passenger's side of the car. Before I lifted myself into my seat, I turned back to wave at the Volvo that was pulling out and back onto the road. I wasn't sure if Edward saw it or not.

Once we were steadily on our way back to Jake's house, the conversation began.

"Hey Bella," Jake started.

I turned to look at him inquisitively, his tone making me suspicious. I knew I wouldn't like where this was going. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Without you getting mad at me?"

"I…guess…so," I agreed, slowly.

"Ok then, but remember, don't get mad," Jake pushed, "How…how can you kiss _that_?"

My face hardened into an angry frown despite Jake's forewarning. I should have known. In Edward's defense, and my own, I snapped back, "Because I want to, because I can, and because he's a good kisser."

Jake made a fake gagging sound, making my anger even worse. "Would you just cut it out already Jake?!"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you Bella. I was just curious; I guess kissing the lea…Edward is part of the love description. Sorry."

I looked at him warily, expecting the next words to be out of his mouth to be another insult to my relationship. But, surprisingly, he didn't. "So, Bells…I'm, uh, glad you could come out today."

All anger aside, I smiled. "Yeah me too."

He turned to glance at me, "So, what do you want to do?"

The uneasy feeling was back; a gnawing queasiness eating at my insides. Apparently, the awkwardness I felt was obvious. "Is something wrong Bella? You know you can talk to me," Jake soothed.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, turning in my seat to face him, "Is…is there any way you can get the pack together. There's something I need to tell you all, and I don't want to have to keep repeating it."

Jacob's expression turned worried. "Bella?"

"Can you just do it?!" I begged.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll…call everyone up now."

Since the wolves could communicate telepathically, I knew it wouldn't take long for everyone to meet up at Jake's house to discuss my newly discovered identity. The rest of the car ride to his house was in silence; that seemed to be the theme of the car rides today.

We pulled into the driveway of the little red house that belonged to Jake and his father, Billy. I could see Billy waving from the door. I plastered smile on as I exited the car and waved back enthusiastically. "Hey Bella it's good to see you," he greeted as I stepped over the threshold of the front door.

Jake stepped in behind me, and we all made our way to the kitchen. Billy offered me a glass of water, which I gladly accepted; anything to soothe some of my aching nerves. Jake had an apprehensive look on his face as he regarded me silently. His large, shaggy form was leaning against the counter in a projection of collectiveness; I knew better.

Billy looked from Jake to me; "Did you two get in a fight again?"

I giggled, and Jake grinned that boyish grin that reminded me of the old Jake that was care-free and fun, not so serious and hung up over winning my heart, though I guess I couldn't blame him for that since my actions were nothing short of false hope creators.

"No dad we didn't have a fight; not yet at least," Jake said.

"Then why do you look so preoccupied Bella?"

I tried to look calm, but I knew my acting skills were far from passing. "There's just something that I have to tell the whole pack, something that is…difficult to explain."

Billy's expression turned worried. "Is everything ok Bella?"

I nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. This is just something that I have to tell you guys. It's too…life changing for me to put off any longer."

Jake stiffened. "Life changing?"

I nodded again. Not soon after my statement did Sam and the rest of the pack come through the door.

"Hey Bella!" Seth greeted me warmly.

I smiled and hugged the wolf. "Hey yourself."

Embry and Quil stood over to the side. Each waved to me in greeting. I gave a smile in return. Leah, Sam, Billy were over at the kitchen table.

Quil stepped forward, "So, what's all this about you having something to tell the whole pack Bella?"

I grabbed one of the seats left at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. I had decided a while back that to come right out and say it would be best for this situation. Everyone, well almost everyone, looked worried; Leah looked annoyed. It was then that I deemed her the wolf version of Rosalie.

I glanced at everyone in the room. My body was tense with my soon to be revealed secret. "Come on Bella!" Jake hurried, "Tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I quickly corrected him.

"Then why are we all here?" Leah snapped.

" 'Cause I have something to tell y'all that might, no _will_, change our lives forever!" I snapped back.

There were some intakes of sharp breath from some of the residents in the room. Sam looked more serious then I had ever seen him. Quil, Paul, and Embry gave me curious looks. Jake and Billy looked worried; Leah still looked annoyed.

I clutched the glass of water in my hands tight enough to where my knuckles turned white. My eyes shut briefly, allowing me a moment's peace. When I reopened them, I slowly revealed the biggest part of my secret:

"I'm not human."

**Alrighty, that's it for this chapter. I decided to leave a little cliffhanger there. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!! xD lots of love to my readers ^_^. **


	13. Fun With Jake

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been failing my Algebra class and desperately trying to get it up. **

**Ch. 13**

The silence in the room was deafening. No one said a word for what seemed like forever. I looked at Jake only to see his face a mask, emotions unreadable. My fingers fiddled with the rim of the glass I held as I waited for someone to break the silence. I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh come on!" Leah huffed. "You've gotta be kidding me? Is this some kind of sick joke Bella, or are you in some kind of psychological illusion?"

My brows furrowed. "I'm not lying to you."

She turned her head in obvious disbelief. Sam stood with a slightly irritated look on his face and all the rest just looked shocked and confused. I sat trying to find a way to explain in the easiest way possible. Before I could speak, though, I was stopped. "Is that all?" Sam asked, frustration clear in his tone.

"You don't believe me," Bella stated knowingly.

Jake sighed, "Well, Bella, it's not something easily believable ya know?"

For some reason, I just knew this was going to happen again. I needed a way to show them I was serious. But what could I do? What could I do to make them see that I was being completely honest about all of this? "Why would I make this up Jake?"

"I don't know," Sam cut in, "But Bella, you're being absurd. You called us out here to tell us something so ridiculous..."

I bowed my head in thought, trying desperately to come up with something. Anything. When I looked up again, something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I turned my head and the sparkling metal immediately brought an idea to mind. The chair scooted back easily, creating a screech as I stood up. "Bella, what…?" Embry started.

"I'm going to prove to you what I mean," I said, a determined edge to my voice. I approached the counter with a purpose.

Jake and everyone in the roomed suddenly looked very apprehensive. With my back to the counter, facing all that stood in the room, the hand behind my back grasped the item tightly. "Bella what are you doing?" Leah gasped.

"This." I whipped the knife from behind my back, holding it poised in the air.

Sam's face took on a look of horror and everyone else seemed to panic. "Bella wait! Are you stupid?" Jake started towards me.

Ignoring him, I placed the knife at the crease of my elbow and quickly sliced down, leaving a gaping, oozing cut along my arm. The wolves' noses scrunched at the smell of blood. "Are you crazy?!" Billy screamed. "You trying to kill yourself or something Bella? What the hell has gotten in to you?"

"Just. Watch," I implored him calmly but sternly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Instantly, I felt the power flowing through my veins. To those watching, a small smile spread on my face. Tapping into my healing power, I brought it to the hand that had no injury. My hand became shrouded in light. I opened my eyes again and smiled wider at my success. Slowly, I brought my lit hand to the injury on my arm and let it hover for about ten seconds. Almost immediately, the wound began to close. Gasps filled the room as the cut completely vanished with not so much as a scar left in its place. My pale skin was just as it was before.

"My God," Sam breathed, everyone staring at my arm in awe.

"What…How?" Quil stuttered.

I inhaled slowly. "I told you. I'm not human, at least, I won't be once I turn eighteen."

Bill rolled up beside me, "Care to elaborate on that Bella?"

"Of course."

So for the next two hours I reiterated my story, answering any questions that were asked to the best of my ability. Once the story was complete, an understanding seemed to fill the room. Jake, being the jokester he was, broke the tension that choked the kitchen. "Well damn Bells. I used to think there was no hope to ya, but just look at you now!"

Everyone laughed at his comment and I felt myself relax at their acceptance. It was relieving to know those who I considered family wasn't too judgmental about this sudden occurrence that would not only alter my life, but theirs as well just for being associated with me.

This didn't sit well. Thoughts began to fill my head in that moment. Thoughts about what would happen once I gained my true self. Would people…creatures come from all over to fight me…attempt to kill me…and possibly my family? The knowledge from the night before swam through my head. Different worlds and the beings residing there filled my mind; creatures that could easily eliminate those who were dear to my heart.

Looking up at all the faces in the room, each one holding a place in my heart, I made a vow to myself that no matter what force decided to threaten me or my family, I would protect them with everything I had. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, the pack, and most importantly Edward; they would all be under my protection from the moment the clock dubbed me eighteen. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would have enough power to take them away from me; not if I had anything to say about it.

A few hours passed and the pack and I went down to the beach for a while. The gentle lapping of the waves against my feet felt wonderful; a delightful cool sensation to help me relax after that stressful revealing. Jake managed to get me to play a round of Frisbee, which, to their surprise, I didn't injure myself in. It turns out after just one night (one month) of training, my senses helped improve my reaction time and grace; I no longer fell flat on my face when I chased down the Frisbee.

After about half an hour of chasing the Frisbee, Jake and I broke away from the rest and began to walk along the beach, my shoes held daintily between my fingers and Jake barefoot and bare-chested.

"So…a chaotic angel huh?" he interrupted the silence.

I breathed in the sea air, letting it fill my senses. "Yeah. Crazy I know."

"No kiddin' Bells. This is just…wow."

"It wasn't something I took easily either. Shana is an amazing instructor though. I've learned a lot from her in just one night's training. I'm not looking forward to tonight's though…"

Jake turned to look at me slightly, "Why's that?"

"I start my fitness training tonight."

Jake began to laugh heartily knowingly at my expense. A frown settled upon my lips, but it was a futile attempt; his laughter was too contagious. I burst into a fit of giggles which only made Jake laugh harder. We both stood, our feet buried in the sand, laughing like maniacs at the thought of me doing physical training. Only after I got to the point of painful, tear-inducing laughter was I finally able to calm down enough to breathe. A few giggles still erupting ever few seconds.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Jake said with a deep breath.

I shook my head. "Me either."

A big, warm hand came to rest on my shoulder and Jake grinned boyishly. Unable to resist, I swept forward and hugged him. His arms came up and wrapped around me, his nose buried in my hair. "I've missed you Jake," I whispered. He and I both knew I was referring to the old Jake.

"I've missed you too Bells."

The day continued to draw on and Jake and I spent the afternoon walking the beach, catching up on things missed. I felt care free and relaxed for the first time in a while. As the sun finally began to sink beneath the colorful horizon, I told Jake it was time to head back to his house so I could call Edward to come and get me. He didn't want me too of course, but thankfully he didn't argue.

Jake, with a surprisingly gentlemanly gesture, opened the door for me to enter the house. With a smile, I walk in and make my way to the kitchen, the pack long since returning to their own lives. I pulled out my crappy cell phone I had gotten a little while back and dialed the all-too-familiar number. I waited for two rings before I was graced by the sound of his sexy voice.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward, it's me. Um, you can come and pick me up now since it's getting late."

"Anything happen?" his voice letting me know he was on edge.

I smiled knowingly, "No Edward, nothing bad happened. It's just getting late and it's almost time."

He knew what I meant by 'almost time'. "I'll be there in ten minutes, Love."

"M'k."

"I love you Bella."

I giggled, "I love you too."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm once again so so so so so sorry about the wait. I'm trying to do better, but until i get my grades up, i dont' have a lot of time to work on chapters. REVIEW PLZ!!**


	14. Procrastination Station

**Ok time for another chapter! Hope you enjoy it to the fullest. Thanks for all the reviews. Once again, they are an inspiration to write more and more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Ch. 14

I sat quietly at the kitchen table eating my share of the dinner I had prepared, consisting of fish and French fries. I decided a quick dinner would serve me best and would give me more time to relax before training tonight. Edward was gone for the time being. After he had picked me up from Jake's, he brought me home and told me he would be back once I was ready for bed.

Charlie was in the living room, having already finished his dinner, watching the highlights of a game. Gently standing from the seat I was in, I made my way to the sink to quickly do the dishes. The sounds of Charlie mumbling about something on the television made me smile. Once the small chore was done, I crossed the room and headed for the stairs.

"Bella," Charlie called from his chair.

I turned to see him angling his head so he could look at me. "Yeah dad?"

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to call your mother and tell her you know?"

It was a rhetorical question. The underlying meaning was obvious. I sighed. "I'll call her after now I guess, so my bath won't be wasted."

He chuckled. "Ok good luck," and just for a bonus, he added, "And tell Edward I said hi."

I slightly chocked on my spit, shook my head, and made my way to my room. The door opened quietly and I entered to fine my Adonis lying with his hands behind his head sprawled across my bed in the most nonchalant fashion. "Comfortable?" I giggled.

His honey-kissed eyes met mine and that dazzling smirk appeared on his oh-so-kissable lips. I made my way to him and on my way decided to do something. Not expecting a thing, it caught Edward by surprise when I suddenly dashed over and flung myself onto the bed so I was straddling his lap.

I looked down into his shocked expression and burst into a fit of giggles. The feel of his hands on hips made me stop short though. It was then I realized the mistake in making this move; two very intimate parts of our bodies were now pressed firmly against the other. Against my own thoughts, my hips shifted against causing his grip to tighten even further. "Bella," he scolded.

My head turned to the side, my gaze averted. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I did that."

I made the move to get off of him, but to my shock, he held me tight to him. Confused, I glanced back into his eyes only to find something I'd never seen in his gaze before; pure want. I gulped and held my breath, waiting to see what he was going to do. He didn't disappoint me. A second later I felt him shift his hands up my back to pull me down so my chest pressed against his. A purr pulsed through my body making me squirm in arousal, my nipples hardening at the vibrations against my chest.

His left hand still cupping my back, he put his right behind my head and pulled me into a soft kiss, a kiss that spoke clearly everything he was feeling. I kissed back hungrily, restraining from moving against him. We stayed like that, just kissing, for a good ten minutes before he finally pushed me away and sat up, my legs still straddling him; my panties now soaked with my own essence.

And as he shifted up, I gasped. He froze. He was aroused. Very aroused. I could feel him poking me gently in the rear. It was the first time I had felt him or any other man for that matter. My eyes locked with his and I could see the nervousness in them. To reassure him that I wasn't by any means disgusted or turned off, I slowly ground my hips into his. He gasped and pulled me flush against him.

"Bella please. We have to stop," his voice was pained and I knew we had gone too far.

I kissed him lightly and flipped my leg over his hips so I was standing again. He looked shocked for a moment. "What?" I asked to his expression.

"It's just…normally you would argue with me," Edward admitted slowly.

I grinned, "Did you _want_ me to argue with you Edward?"

He chucked. "You are too damn tempting for your own good Bella. I can smell you from over here and it's mouthwatering. And I'm not talking about your blood."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Well it looks like you were enjoying yourself quite well too Edward Cullen," I replied cheekily.

He was in behind me in a flash, his hands wrapped around my waist, and his lips at my ear. "You. Have. NO. Idea." With each word, he gave a soft lick against the shell of my ear.

I groaned and my legs turned to jelly. "Edward stop teasing me," I whined.

He laughed again and turned me to face him. Once again I was swept up into those shimmering gold eyes that, in that moment, shown with love and desire. I leaned up, my hands on his shoulders, and sealed my lips over his. This kiss was slightly more heated than the last one. Our lips would touch and break apart. Touch. Break. Touch. Break. Before he finally got fed up, pulled me flush against him, and deepened the kiss.

Flashes of the earlier afternoon went through my mind. My hands went to his hair and threaded through the silky mess slowly. His hands were trailing up and down my back, avoiding the one place I wished he would touch me. Sweeping my tongue out, I traced his lips, tasting the candy sweetness of them.

He tensed and I briefly wondering if I had overstepped my boundaries again. But, once again, I was proven wrong. Edward gradually relaxed and opened his mouth. He had explained to me earlier the dangers of kissing like this and I understood. So, the rule was that I couldn't go anywhere in his mouth because of his teeth, at least, until my eighteenth birthday of course.

So, we stood in the middle of my room kissing like never before, my breathing having long since become erratic. Least to say, Edward kissed me senseless. When he pulled away, I was a dazed, wobbly mess. He laughed at my puckered expression and kissed me one last time before pulling away completely; the pucker turned to a pout.

"Don't pout," he ordered, "It's much too sexy on you."

I giggled and blushed. My arms were still linked around his neck despite the fact he had stepped back a few inches. There was a sudden burst of courage in me and I responded with, "You're sexy all the time."

He grinned like a cat and I realized what I said. I brought a whole new meaning to red. "I believe you're wasting time Bella. Shouldn't you be calling your mother and getting ready for bed and training?"

I sighed, not wanting the moment to end. Apparently neither did he because he pulled me closer again. Looking up at him I said, "One more kiss and I promise I'll call my mom."

He laughed. "As you wish."

The feel of his lips on mine, no matter how many times he did it, felt exquisite. Our tongues danced together and our bodies pressed together. He was still aroused, the proof pressed into my stomach. And, I'm 100% sure he could smell the increase in my arousal. I was aching with need at this point, but I knew there was nothing to be done about it until later.

His hands were once again tracing my back, making me moan when he hit a sensitive spot. The flash of courage returned when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I reached behind me where his hands were resting on my hips when he felt me shift. My hands grabbed his and forced them down. It only took a moment for him to understand what I was getting at.

The moan that erupted from my lips would have been extremely loud had it not been for Edward's lips muffling it. But, the feel of his hands squeezing and groping my ass was the most sensual thing I'd ever felt. I'm sure that was sad to a normal teenage girl, but in a relationship with a vampire, it was the most wonderful, delicious thing to ever happen to my inexperienced, hormonal body.

When the need to breathe became to much, he broke away and let me wheeze and gasp for the oxygen. My eyes were hooded with lust as I stared into his also desire-laced eyes. His hands still on my ass, I managed a shaky, "Wow."

He smiled that crooked smile and agreed. "Yeah," his hands squeezing lightly, causing my eyes to close in pleasure.

"You like that," he pointed out. It wasn't a question.

I looked at him. "You have no idea how good it feels Edward."

The ego boost was apparent as the grin widened into a smirk and he once again squeezed the two cheeks between his big hands. As much as I wanted to stay in this position forever with Edward, I knew any more procrastination would do me no good. I made to step away, and Edward let me go willingly. "Time for that phone call," I said with a groan of frustration.

"It won't be so bad Bella," he reassured.

I picked up my sad excuse for a cell phone and opened the contacts to the one labeled "Mom." I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

I pressed the green send button and put the phone to my ear, anxiously awaiting the familiar voice of my mother.

**Ok there's another chapter. That two in one night! I'm so proud of myself hehe. I am able to update because it's a snow day tomorrow ^_^. A snow day in March, in Georgia. LOL. That's madness to us southerners. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And I know these chapters move slow, but that's the point. I want this story to be full of detail because it's going to be a loooooooooooong story. So don't get disappointed. The next chapter will have Bella telling her mom she knows of her heritage and the beginning of her fitness training. **


	15. Running Through My Head

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

Ch. 15

The phone rang twice before the all-too-familiar voice answered with a polite, "Hello?"

"Hey mom," I said happily.

"Oh Bella! Hi dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom," I answered with a glance towards Edward who was sitting patiently beside me.

"That's good dear. So, what brings the unexpected phone call?"

I inhaled slowly, "I…needed to talk to you about something mom."

There was a brief pause. "Is everything alright Bella? Are you hurt? Bella?"

Renee always knew how to worry. "Mom," I silenced her, "Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that I know."

She sounded utterly confused when she responded. "You know what Bella?"

I sighed; here it goes. I glanced once more over to Edward. He gave me an encouraging nod, ushering me to reveal what I knew of my identity. "Mom…I know what I am."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line followed by a muffled sob. Immediately I felt guilty and concerned. "Oh mom please don't cry. I'm not mad. Mom! Mom?!"

"I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Oh Bella! The prophecy is finally coming to pass. I can't believe you're already almost eighteen years old. It seems like only yesterday your mother was asking me to raise her child as my own."

I smiled at the tenderness in which my mom spoke of me. "I know mom. I found out night before last. I had my first training session last night, and Charlie insisted that I call and tell you before I went to bed to train tonight."

She laughed, the tears gone from her voice, "I'm glad you did sweetheart. You are taking this very maturely."

It was my turn to laugh at the irony of it. "Well, I wasn't mature about it first, but I figured I might as well accept who and what I am. It'll make things a whole lot easier anyway."

"True," Renee agreed. "So, what did Edward and his family think when they found out?" Edward chuckled beside me. "Is that him Bella?"

"Yeah, he's here with me; right next to me to be exact."

"Hi Edward!" she yelled into the phone.

We both laughed at her enthusiasm. Edward replied with a soft, "Hello Renee."

"How are you dear?"

"I'm wonderful. And yourself?"

"I'm fantastic Edward. So…how are you taking all this? It does affect you quite severely."

I decided to just hand over my phone to Edward since it seemed the conversation was now between her and him. His arm was now draped over my waist nonchalantly and he stared at me directly as he spoke to Renee. "Well it certainly came as a shock to me and my family. But, I think in the end it's the best thing that could have happened."

"Oh that's so good to hear!" Renee gushed, "Bella is going to really need your and your family's support through this. It's only going to get harder as she nears her transformation."

Edward agreed wholeheartedly. "I will do everything in my power to help her in anything she should ever need; you have my word on that Renee."

I heard my mom sniffle on the other end and knew that what Edward had said impacted her immensely; even eye was filled with love at his endearing statement. "My daughter is lucky to have someone like you," Renee choked out.

"And I'm lucky to have her too," Edward replied. Then Edward sighed.

"Time to go?" Renee guessed.

"Yes ma'am. It's getting late and Bella needs to get to bed so she can train."

"Well alright. Goodnight to you both," she said, loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Good night mom."

"Good night Renee."

Edward pressed the small red button to end the phone call, set the phone on the night stand, and turned to face me. His expression was calm and teasing. I knew what was coming next. "That went well," he said, his tone all-knowing.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't get cocky Mr. I-Know-Everything."

He laughed and sprawled out on the bed. From my place at the edge of the bed, I looked down at him. He looked so at peace with that sexy smile across his face, his eyes closed, and arms behind his head in gesture of his relaxation. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," I stated, crawling across the bed over to him.

He opened his arms to invite me in, and I fell into his arms comfortably. His piano fingers traced the pattern of my arm lazily, and I began to feel drowsy. Edward looked into my eyes as I looked up into his. The kiss he gave me was chaste and sweet. "Sleep now my love. You have a long night ahead of you."

I simply smiled in acceptance and laid my head on his chest, cuddling into his icy-ness, feeling warm despite the chill; and I drifted off peacefully to sound of my lullaby being hummed in my ear.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally grace me with your presence," Shana glared when I finally arrived in the training grounds.

I grinned sheepishly, pulling around a strand of hair to fiddle with in my nervous state. "I'm sorry Shana. I was speaking to my mom."

Shana rolled her eyes, "I know that, but you were also wasting time kissing that vampire." Her eyes took on an amused look as I blushed and turned my head in embarrassment. Then I realized that she was teasing me!

"Well can you blame me Shana?" I asked rhetorically.

"Haha no I suppose not. And you're here now, so let's begin."

I nodded. "What do I have to do tonight?

Shana let out a small laugh, "You're not going to be happy with me Bella, but I promise, once you get passed this part of your training, everything will become much easier. For these next three to four training sessions, I'm going to transform your mind and body in ways you could never imagine. You're going to hurt, no doubt about that. The pain will be intense and at times you will want to quit and just give up. I'm asking you now to trust me in everything that I'm teaching you. Everything you learn will benefit you in the long run. I'm telling you this now because I don't want to hear a lot of lip from you in the next few days."

I was silent for a few tense moments. Recounting everything she had told me, I knew I was in for hell these next few days. But, I knew I had to do it whether I wanted to or not; might as well not fight it. My body was bound to be sore and achy after this, but the long-term result would be worth all the agony. My contemplation now over, I responded to her information. "I understand Shana. I know I'm in for a rough time, but it'll pay off soon enough. I promise to attempt to stay positive and not cause trouble or complain too much. I trust you Shana."

Shana nodded in acceptance. "Then let us begin."

With a small flick of her wrist, the training grounds morphed into what was clearly an obstacle course. There were walls, tires, ropes, ladders, and anything else you could think of.

I, unsure of what to make of it, turned to Shana with a look of panic. Shana just grinned. "Fear not Bella. To start off, we stretch."

And so, Shana led me through a series of painful stretches. Clearly, I was physically unfit. Once I completed the antagonizing stretches, the real training began. "Alright Bella, first we need to build your stamina and start building your muscle mass and endurance. Start running."

I blinked. "What?"

Shana sighed. "The track over there. Start running."

I looked over and spotted what she was talking about. "Oh." I walked over to the start of the track and started into a light jog and as Shana ordered me to slow or speed up, I obeyed, my muscles protesting violently within the third lap and first twenty minutes. But, I pushed on despite the pain. I kept repeating Shana's words and picturing Edward in my mind; it was my only driving force of encouragement.

After what seemed like hours, my body completely numb and my breath coming in short pants, I collapsed on the ground utterly spent. Shana appeared above me, shadowing the sun that beamed down upon my face. I expected to see a look of disappointment on her face, but instead was a look of pride. "You have done well Bella. You managed a good fifteen laps. I didn't think you could go that far on the first run, but you have proven me wrong," Shana let out a laugh, "I guess I can't underestimate you anymore young one. Now come. You body needs hydration, and I believe you've earned yourself a break."

With a groan, I forced my now aching body to stand. My legs felt like jell-o and I very nearly collapsed again. Determined not to appear weak, though, I forced my legs into motion and followed Shana as she disappeared into a wooden building.

////

/////---Switch---/////

////

"She is doing wonderfully," a male voice coated with love and pride spoke.

"That she is," a female voice agreed.

In a Kingdom like no other, two being stood looking into a portal. The portal revealed a lovely teenage girl with long mahogany hair and deep Hershey-brown eyes. One being male, and the other female, both beings witnessed as the fleshling pushed herself beyond her limits. The male hand a strong, muscular arm wrapped around the female's waist, a clear sign of their relation.

Deep, green-blue eyes turned to piercing red rimmed in violet eyes. "The time is finally upon us My Love," the deep baritone resonated throughout the lavishly furnished room.

The woman turned one last time to the portal, and with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, spoke to her mate, "Yes. After all these years, the time is nearly here. Nearly eighteen years of waiting My Dearest. I can't wait to finally meet her."

The man returned the smile, his masculinity making it a smile that could make any woman swoon. "It is only a matter of time now my mate," his attentions returned to the young woman in the portal, "Soon my daughter, we will be together again. My Isabella."

And the All Seeing Portal closed.

/////

////---Switch---////

/////

I watched as the love of my life succumbed to the world of slumber. Her beautiful hair fanned out around her face making her look surreal…tranquil. The peacefulness in her expression melted my unbeating heart as I drank in the sweet smell of her ambrosia blood.

My hand reached out of its own accord and gently caressed her feminine cheek. Even in her sleep, her cheek flushed a pretty pink, her scent washing over me increasing the onslaught of venom pouring into my mouth. Her essence nearly drove me wild. The monster in me screamed to claim what was to rightfully ours. 'She wouldn't feel a thing,' it screamed at me. Just one simple bite and my thirst would be clenched.

But I knew I would never lose to the monster within me. I adored her too much. I needed her to live, if this is what you can call living. Her angelic face turned in my direction and I felt my heart swell with the intensity of my feelings for her. It is undeniable that once a human becomes a vampire, we become driven on our emotional state. Because of our never changing appearances, our emotional sides become that much more fueled. The intensity of what we feel is astounding, and at times, can be quite painful.

I love Bella so much it hurts sometimes. So many years of restraint, discipline, and alienation from those who could cause any sort of emotional instability shot out the window the moment I saw and smelt her that first day in Biology. Just like when a human loses one of its senses and the others become heightened, a vampire becomes controlled by its more emotional state of being.

The emotional capacity that I felt for Bella could never be explained fully in words. It's like explaining to someone how water tastes; it's just not possible. Her entire being drove me to the brink of my emotional sanity. But I knew, in the deep depths of myself, that I could never bring myself to hurt her. I loved her just too damn much.

And now, watching as she slept, going over everything that had happened in the past 48 hours, I realized that no matter what, nothing could ever bring me to part with her. And so, my silent arguing and contemplating with myself ended for the night, and I resigned myself for just watching the cherubic plains of her face.

/////

////---Switch---////

/////

Not far from where Edward lay watching his love sleep/train, a house full of vampires sat comfortably in the living room of a finely furnished house, conversing about what had occurred most recently. Alice sat comfortably in Jasper's lap in the loveseat, Rosalie snuggled under Emmett's arms on the couch, and Carlisle and Esme sat in separate seats, but near each other.

"I still can't believe this. It seems so unreal," Esme spoke to every member of the vampire coven.

"I know. I knew Bella was different, but for her to be completely inhuman is hard to comprehend," Carlisle agreed.

Alice growled, "Why is it so hard for you guys to accept. So, Bella's different, but aren't we too? For us to treat her any differently because of this would be simply hypocrisy. She's our sister, and in all purposes, your daughter, so why do you insist on evaluating it?"

Emmett nodded, "Yeah I agree with Alice. I always knew the squirt was different. This just makes her even more special to our family. I can't wait to wrestle her!"

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, and he simply laughed. Leave it up to Emmett to lighten things up.

Carlisle sighed, "I guess your right Alice. I think we all just need to be there for Bella. I have a feeling things are going to be very different in a very short amount of time."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, if we're done here…," Rosalie said, standing up. She still hadn't quite accepted Bella as a member of the family; her jealousy was still burning a bit strong.

Carlisle stood as well, "I guess we have nothing left to discuss. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood to go about their own business. Emmett went upstairs with Rosalie to do only God knows what, Alice went to shop online, Jasper went to read a book, and Carlisle and Esme sat down again to watch a movie. For the time being, the world was at peace.

**There you guys have it. Another chapter done. I know it's been a while so don't review me saying anything about it. I've had some problems that just had to be dealt with. Hopefully, I can do better in the future about taking so long to update. **

**Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Easy Come, Easy GoThe Meadow

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I am making a time lapse in this chapter. I wanted to go ahead and bring out a glimpse of what Bella's gonna be like in the future. **

**Let the Angel Be Damned**

**Ch. 16**

Time had passed a lot quicker than I would have ever anticipated. Already it had been almost two weeks since my true identity had been revealed to me. Having had a lot of time to sit and think about the onslaught of information heaped upon me during the routinely monotonous lectures of my teachers, I had fully learned to accept who I was to become. Now all I had was an aching curiosity. There was so much that I anticipated in the future nights of my training. The past few days had been full of my physical training. Those who have the misconception that people can just magically become physically fit in a couple of days are surely mistaken. Not even one full night, a month in the training grounds, was enough to make a lot of progress. So far, every night that I went to bed, I was thrust into what was like another world.

My trainer, Shana, is magnificent. Her patience is enough to amaze anyone. In the last few nights of training, I spent most of them running track, lifting weights, and doing everything humanly possible to physically prepare myself for the awakening of my true power. After having some time to converse with Shana during breaks, I found out that my body, as a human, was unable to withstand the affects of my power without doing major damage. The physical training was to narrow and slim down the intensity of the affects. By preparing my body and mind as a human, it would also help me to prepare for it as my true self. Once my true self, there would be no after affects.

As for where I was now in the aspect of my physical training, I was definitely beginning to feel the difference. After the first night, the next morning was hell. My limbs ached and protested as I attempted to go about my day like normal. It didn't help that I had school that day either. Edward was right there with me though, which I was immensely grateful for. He helped me through the day by carrying my books and doing little things that would cause me as little pain as possible. Now, when I looked in the mirror, I was beginning to see slight changes in my body tone. My stomach is what really caught my attention. I was developing a very nicely shaped set of abdominals. My figure was greatly improving. My muscle tone had improved, but not so much so that it would be disgusting. Women shouldn't have huge muscles anyway.

Shana knew exactly how to train me so that my body wouldn't develop that way. She led me through exercises that toned and developed my muscles into clean-cut, powerful extensions of my own body. I found that after a few nights, in my case would be about four months, my stamina had greatly improved. I had the energy of a child again. I felt powerful and upbeat nearly all the time now.

Bella was a knew woman.

My family had been a huge help in the beginning. At some points I just felt like lying down and dying. My body hurt in places I never knew could. They were so encouraging at the times when I needed it the most. Edward, though, was simply amazing. If anything, I fell deeper in love with him. He was supportive and inspiring. At night, before it was time for me to drift of in the land of P.T, he would hold me to him and whisper the most loving, sweetest nothings in my ear. He cold embrace soothed my tired body, and his words gave the boost to keep going despite my obvious discomforts.

I wasn't the only one who was…happy with the changes in my body. With the P.T came a unexpected womanly endowment. My breasts suddenly decided to pop out making me go from a modest B cup to a D or full C cup, and the training had tightened up my leg muscles, giving me a wonderfully rounded backside. And Edward, though he was a gentlemen about it, LOVED it. There were times when I was lying in his arms in a heated make-out session, where Edward's skillful hands would begin to wander. Not that I minded, but Edward was so apprehensive about touching me, that it was on rare occasion that it happened.

Which brings me to my next topic; our physical relationship. Nothing had really changed yet. The kisses were better, but as for anything else…nada, zip, zero, zilch. The wandering hands were far and few between, no matter how many times I told Edward it was ok to touch me. I had also come to a realization that I had voiced to Shana once I had thought about it. She had said that I would be able to conceal my scent in two weeks, but with two weeks rapidly approaching and my P.T still going on every night, I had a feeling that wouldn't happen. However, my realization came as this; I would be able to conceal my scent, but that did nothing to stop Edward's inhuman strength.

Shana, having not thought of that, had been equally shocked when I told her. We discussed it for a good while in the dojo on the training grounds. After debating on it, we both came to the conclusion that only after she began to teach me how to really summon and use my powers, would I be able to use it to create a sort of barrier under the surface of my skin, that would prevent him from causing me any bodily harm until I became immortal.

Now I sat in Biology, letting my mind wander about the delicious male sitting next to me. What was being discussed in class I had already learned, having absorbed all my text books and what was in the library a few days ago. I guess some could call it cheating, but with time being short on my hands, I could use all the easy ways I could get. Now I was just doodling on my notebook, randomly drawing circles and other useless images. I couldn't wait for this school day to be over with. I was supposed to be spending my afternoon with Edward in our meadow; the one place I really felt like I could be with him without any oversensitive ears to hear us.

Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the bell rang to signify the end of the period, and I was off to my last class of the day; gym. Surprisingly, my skills in sports had radically improved. The training had improved my grace and speed, as well as my reflexes. Now I wasn't so hesitant about participating in some of the activities. What I found very amusing, was the reactions of the girls in the locker room when I went to change. Apparently, my physical changes were more obvious then I first thought. The ego and confidence boost was welcomed wholeheartedly though.

After an uneventful gym period, at last the day came to an end. It was once again the start of the weekend, for which I was very grateful. I made my way outside to find my one and only standing by his silver, shiny Volvo. He was leaning against the hood in a relaxed posture. As I approached, his form straightened, and that crooked smile that I love appeared. Instantly my heart sped and my thoughts became hazy. How could this man affect me so? The rhetorical question went unanswered as I felt his arms enclose me in a chilling hug. My arms wrapped around his middle as he hugged me to him. I could feel his nose in my hair, inhaling, and his lips placing tender kisses upon my head.

A few moments passed, and before we could draw any major attention, I pulled away and smiled.

"You ready to go?" his velvety voice broke the moment.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's get outta here."

Always the gentlemen, Edward opened the passenger door for me to get in and shut it gently. He was in the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition as I clicked my seatbelt into place. The soft purr of the engine and the sudden blast of warm air warned me. I braced myself just in time for Edward to whip the car out of its parking space, and with experienced ease, he whipped the car in the direction of the school exit, and sped out faster than I would ever dare to drive. It's a good thing the parking lot had already almost completely cleared. As for the rest of Edward's family; they took Emmett's jeep.

The ride to the house was silent. But as always, no silence between Edward and I was awkward. It was peaceful and comfortable. As Edward pulled into the driveway to the most beautiful house I had ever seen, I turned to him with a smile. "Let me say hi to Alice first and then we can go ok?"

Edward swiveled in his seat to face me. "Of course, Love. I'll go speak with Carlisle whilst I wait."

As I unbuckled my seatbelt, Edward shut off the car, and with his remarkable speed, was opening my car door before I could reach for the handle. I giggled and stepped onto the pavement. "Why thank you kind sir," I said, teasingly.

Edward flashed a grin, his golden eyes sparkling in amusement. "It is always a pleasure milady." And then he gave an obnoxious bow. I couldn't help the burst of laughter that flowed from my lips. Edward straightened, chuckling himself. He wrapped an arm around my waist lazily, placed a light, quick kiss on my lips, and we both made our way towards the house.

Once inside the ironically spacious house, I set my school bag down near the entrance and made my way towards to beautifully furnished kitchen. Since my arrival into the family, Esme had taken it upon herself to learn how to cook, so the kitchen was always fully stocked. As I entered, I found Alice, Jasper, and Esme mingling around near the island.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me happily.

"Hi Alice. Already bouncy?" I joked.

She gave a cute pout, but it quickly melted back into her heartwarming smile. She practically danced over to me and enveloped me into a sisterly hug. "You guys are gonna have fun," she whispered into my ear. Ah, so apparently she's seen our time in the meadow. Go figure. Once she let go, I turned to Esme. I noticed as I greeted her, that Alice took Jasper and they both left the room.

"Hi Esme," I smiled.

Esme set down a rag she had been holding. "Hello dear," she said as she made her way to me and also gave me a quick hug. "How are you Bella?"

"I'm good. Same as always."

"That's good to hear dear. Are you hungry? Can I fix you something to eat?" she offered. Her maternal instincts were always endearing. I loved her just as much as I loved my own mother. Considering the fact that my real mother was all the way on the other side of the nation, it was nice to have another mother figure in my life.

Deciding it might be a good idea to go ahead and eat something, I nodded. "Yes please. That would be nice."

Esme walked over to the refrigerator. "What can I get for you hon?"

I honestly didn't know what I wanted so I just answered with, "Surprise me."

"Alright dear. Just sit at the table and I'll have something ready in a moment."

"Thanks Esme."

"Not a problem dear."

And she went about preparing me a quick meal. I sat at the kitchen table, Edward having disappeared to go speak with Carlisle. Apparently, Carlisle was able to come home early today. _Must have been a slow day_, I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud voice greeting me.

"Hey Bella!!" Emmett grinned.

I looked up and smiled. "Hey Emmett. What's up?"

"Nothin' much girl. How's my favorite kick-ass human?" he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Only for a bit longer Emmett. And I'm good."

He took the seat beside me, and spoke again. "Yeah I guess you're right. Damn Bells haha. You really are something you know that? My favorite little sis is going to be a bad-ass angel."

"Thanks Emmett."

He flashed another grin. "Yeah, yeah. You'll probably still be as clumsy as ever."

I gave him a mock glare. Before I could retaliate, Esme appeared from the kitchen. "Here you are dear."

"Thanks Esme." She set the plate down in front of me, and I could feel my stomach growl. In front of me was a simple grilled cheese sandwich, but it smelt heavenly. I ate in silent content, savoring the delicious flavor of the different cheeses Esme had apparently used to make the sandwich.

"How is it Bella?" she asked after a few minutes.

I swallowed and replied. "It's fantastic Esme. Thank you so much."

Esme's face practically lit up. "You're very welcome dear."

As I finished my delicious meal, Edward appeared beside Emmett. "You ready Bella?"

I looked at him. "Yeah, let me just take care of these dishes."

"Nonsense. I'll take care of it Bella."

I shook my head. "You made it Esme, so I'll clean. I'll feel bad if you don't let me."

Esme sighed. "Alright then."

So I quickly cleaned my dish before following Edward out to the back of the house. Already knowing what was to happen, I took a deep breath to avoid the nausea. Edward chuckled and lifted me on his back. "Hold on tight Bella."

"Yeah I know," I mumbled into his neck.

And just like that we were running at lightning fast speed. The wind slapped against my hair, whipping it in different directions. However, unlike all the other times Edward had held onto me as he dashed through the lush foliage, the feeling of nausea did not hit me. I felt at ease. Feeling courageous, I lifted my face from his neck and was surprised at what I saw. Everything passed by in a blur. It was exhilarating and exciting. Edward weaved through the trees with his vampire ease. The adrenaline rush caused me to let out a carefree laugh.

We arrived in our meadow in a matter of minutes. Edward set me gently down on my feet and quietly stepped away as I surveyed our surroundings. No matter how many times Edward brought me to this place, I would never get over my intense awe of the simplistic beauty of it. The fact that this is the place that Edward and I confessed our love for each other just adds to its special quality.

The sun shone brightly today in the melancholy town of Forks. I was excited, as always, to see my vampire sparkle like a million little clean-cut diamonds in the sunlight. Adding Edward to the scenery was like stepping into an old Cathedral; the sight just took your breath away. I wasn't disappointed either. As I sat down in the damp grass in the center of the meadow, the sun peaked out from the clouds, shrouding the meadow in its warm glow. I gave Edward a pleading look, and he knew exactly what I wanted. With that crooked, sexy smile plastered on his face, he removed his shirt to reveal the sexiest male body in the history of mankind. No man had a right to be this perfect. It was downright torture, but the sweetest torture this girl had ever endured.

His smile grew as he noticed my ogling. "Like what you see?" he teased.

I smiled in return. "Always Edward."

His gaze was filled with such love and adoration in that moment, that it once again left me in a breathless daze. It was only when I heard his soft voice telling me to breathe, did I fully regain myself. "There you go doing it again."

He gave a cheeky grin. "Doing what exactly Love?"

I scooted up onto my knees, so I was mere inches away from him. I lifted myself up so I could look him straight in the eye, the golden-brown captivating me. I leaned in just enough to feel his sweet breath dancing across my skin, causing little goose bumps to rise. Our lips were just a hair apart. "Dazzling me," I whispered. As I did, my lips gently grazed his.

His reaction was immediate. He took both of his piano hands and cupped my face gently. Though his lips were anything but. And for the next few minutes, he literally kissed me senseless. His passion was relentless. I was personally surprised that he had let it go on this long, but I wasn't complaining. Unfortunately, my lungs were. Against my wants, I pulled away to get some much needed air.

Our foreheads rested together as each of us gulped in air. I pulled away fully after a few moments and giggled like a silly teenage, love-sick girl…which I was. "I could definitely get used to that."

Edward grinned. "It's only a matter of time now Love. Soon I'll be able to fulfill all of my fantasies about you."

He had my attention now. "Oh? You fantasize about me Edward?"

All of a sudden, he was behind me, his lips against my neck. "You have NO idea Bella." A light kiss was placed on my neck, before there was nothing. Edward had completely vanished. I turned in every direction looking for him.

I stood up slowly, still looking. "Edward where did you go? Edward?"

A snap came from the forest. I whipped in that direction. Another snap. Turn. Snap. Turn. This kept up for another few minutes before I was beginning to get freaked out. I knew Edward was there and that he was playing with me, but I still felt uncomfortable. Last time I was here alone, Laurent had found me. That caused a small shiver to coast done my spine.

A few seconds later and another snap came from the forest. "Alright Edward, that's enough. Come out now please."

But he didn't come out. So, I decided to play his little game. I knew he meant no harm anyway. I closed my eyes, and in less than 5 seconds, had enhanced my vision to the point where I could literally see through the trees. I could see the life force flowing through each living thing in the forest, and it went on for a good 5 miles. With this newly improved vision, I quickly scanned the forest and spotted Edward perched in a tree watching me with that crooked grin. _Oh so he thinks he's being funny huh? Well let's see how he likes this_, I thought with a huff, an idea forming in my head.

I wasn't quite sure if my plan would work, considering I had never really tapped into my powers before, but it was worth a shot. My eyes closed softly, and I let myself drift into the expanses of my mind. I focused on the energy, the raw power coursing through my body. Just like in my training, my power was still visible to me, but it was starting to merge. The colors had faintly become lighter shades.

So here I stood in the middle of the forest, channeling the flow of power to the bottoms of my feet. _Please work, please work, please work_, I chanted. And like some dam that had broken, I felt the power flow to my feet obediently. I only pushed a small amount into my feet, and then focused it there before opening my eyes again; noticing Edward had changed places and was perched in another tree watching me curiously.

_Ok, here goes nothing. Let's hope this works_. I took a deep breath, and let my instincts take over. I felt my body shift faster than I had ever moved in my life. And faster than even Edward could see, I lunged for the tree he was in. In the blink of an eye, I was perched right next to him. Looking down at the forest floor, I realized that my plan had worked. I turned to Edward who had a look of pure shock stamped across his flawless face.

"Well that worked better than I thought it would," I laughed.

His eyes fell on mine then. "You...I can't believe…oh my god…" he gasped.

My laugh grew louder. "Edward? _Edward_?" I sang, grabbing his face between my hands."

His babbling instantly stopped. "Yeah?"

"Relax."

He did so, and then he gazed at me with an unreadable expression. And I gave a natural Bella reaction. _Oh no! He's angry. Oh, I shouldn't have done that. He's not used to that. Hell I didn't even know I could do it. Oh please don't be too mad. _

My eyes landed on my lap, as I sat perched in the tree. I felt the familiar sting of tears and stubbornly fought them back. "I'm sorry Edward. I…"

I was cut off by a pair of cold lips against mine. I immediately melted into it, unable to refuse any kind of affection from him. He pulled away after a few seconds, only to stare me intensely in the eyes. "Don't apologize Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for at all. That was amazing. I'm sorry I reacted that way. You just took me off guard is all. Please forgive my insensitivity."

It was just like Edward to turn this around on himself. I gave a small smile. "If I don't have to apologize, then neither do you. I honestly didn't think I could do that. I've never done something like it before. I just…thought it, and then did it. It came so naturally."

Edward pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head. My head gently rested on his shoulder. "Which is why I am so very proud of you my love. You are truly an amazing creature. So beautiful, smart, stubborn, sexy, and so much more. I believe it's safe to say that your training is beginning to take affect. This change in our lives has opened so many new doors for us Bella, and I can't tell you how much I look forward to exploring them in the future. My life is forever tied to yours."

I turned my head to look up at him, only to find him gazing at me with a heated expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head and placed a loving kiss on my forehead. He then straightened and looked down. "Do you want to get down now?"

I looked down too and laughed. "Only if you want to."

"We don't have to yet if you don't want to love, but we need to get back soon. We've been here for quite a while already."

"Really? I didn't even notice so much time had passed," I said, finally realizing how late in the evening it had gotten. The sun was just beginning to set.

I stood up on the branch, my hand against the trunk for support, and gazed out over the meadow. "You know you make me really nervous when you do that?" Edward's voice broke my landscaping.

A giggle escaped me, and with much more ease than I though, I hopped down from the tree and landed daintily on my feet. Apparently, I had tapped into my powers subconsciously. It seemed that once I had done something once, repeating it was a lot easier. I looked up to Edward who was still sitting in the tree. "You coming?"

In a flash, he was right beside me. He leaned down and ran his nose from my chin up my jaw, a little habit of his. Before pulling away, he kissed me deeply. My rational side told me to stay still, but as always, my teenage hormones overruled and I buried my hands in his unruly reddish-brown hair. He continued to kiss me for only a couple more seconds before hastily pulling away.

"Sorry," I quickly stammered.

He simply gave that crooked smile, "It's alright Love. Come on, we had better get you back to the house. Oh, and you're spending the night tonight. Charlie thinks you're with Alice of course."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the head's up."

He laughed and turned to fling me over his back, but instead I decided once again to test my newly discovered abilities. I stepped up beside him, and flashed a mischievous grin. "Race you there?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I took off into the forest, running at a speed even vampires would be jealous of. I think I could really get used to having these powers of mine. I, for once, felt like Edward's equal in something. And I finally knew why he like running so much. It was exhilerating. The trees zipped by, and I dodged them with expertise. I was running three seconds before I heard Edward's laughter follow quickly behind. He quickly caught up to me. He was always the fastest in the family. I turned my head in his direction and we both laughed at the free feeling. "I finally know why you like this so much!" I yelled over the sound of the wind.

"You never cease to amaze me Isabella Swan," he answered. And we continued on through the forest, relishing in the feel of the forest flashing by.

Things just couldn't get any better.

**Well there you have it. I think i did good on this chapter if i do say so myself. I wanted to give my readers a little glimpse at Bella's potential. Oh yeah, she's gonna kick ass. And now that she's fully accepted her powers and her true self, her powers and random acts like the one in this chapter are going to happen more frequently. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon. Love to all my readers. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	17. The Next Level

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 17**

We arrived back at the house much sooner than I would have liked. The moist, earthy scent of the forest had been so calming. The moment between Edward and me where for once we were equals in something was empowering. I could still see the look of shock in his eyes when I took off running through the forest at a speed that matched his. It turns out that using my abilities outside of training is just as easy. I was going to have to start experimenting with my powers more often now that I knew. Edward and I kept an even pace while running, just enjoying the feeling of the air rushing past us. Now, as I stood in front the humongous Cullen mansion, I was finding it extremely difficult to convince myself to enter where I knew I wouldn't get a moment's peace alone with Edward for a while. Apparently, he too sensed my apprehension.

Taking my face gently between his elegant hands, he said, "Bella, I promise I won't let them steal you."

"Alice will find a way," I retorted, knowingly.

His crooked grin appeared and let out a small chuckle. "Not if I threaten to burn her closet."

I giggled but knew it was no idle threat. I remember a while back when we were playing truth or dare and Edward made Alice burn ten outfits. I thought she would murder him, despite the fact that it was hilarious to watch.

I sighed and kissed him briefly, "I wouldn't threaten that little pixie. It'll just come back to haunt you."

"You're probably right, Love, but I would do anything to have all to myself," he professed.

I didn't get the chance to comment before said pixie interrupted. "Edward! Bella! Get your asses in here now!"

"How can someone so small be so hugely annoying?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"It's a gift," Alice replied, tartly, "Now come on. I wanna do Bella's nails!"

I groaned. First it would be my nails, then my hair, then my clothes. Bella was not in the mood for Bella Barbie tonight. "Please Alice," I begged, "I really, _really_ don't want to be your canvas tonight. Can't we just watch a movie or something? I want to enjoy the evening before I have to train tonight."

The black haired she-devil was silent for a few moments, contemplating my plea. Finally, she nodded with a smile. "Ok Bella, I'll let you be for tonight. BUT, you have to go shopping with me this weekend with no complaints. NONE whatsoever. AND you have to try on anything I tell you and don't complain if I buy it."

I sighed again, which I seemed to do a lot around her. There was just no winning. And just like always, I relented. "Alright Alice. Deal."

She squealed and dashed back in the house, leaving Edward and I alone in the yard again.

"You do realize what you just did right?" Edward asked with amusement clear in his voice.

I put a finger up. "Don't."

He barked a laugh and wrapped an arm around my waist lightly. "Come one, Love, let's go pick out a movie. We'll even pop some popcorn."

I shook my head at him and his antics but allowed him to lead me into the house where the rest of the family was waiting. The minute I walked in, I noticed Emmett standing by the entertainment center jumping up and down like a kid. I could only imagine what kind of movie he had in mind for us to watch. Knowing Emmett, it was something either gross, perverted, or a combination of both.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" he shouted enthusiastically, "Help me chose a movie!!"

I laughed, "Emmett, can you at least try to control your inner twelve year old?"

He grinned, "Of course not lil' sis!"

Everyone else laughed while I made my way to the huge stack of DVD's all lined neatly against the wall in a case. Quickly, I skimmed over the first few rows. Every few seconds Emmett would butt in and recommend a highly inappropriate movie, which I, and others, strictly declined. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found a movie that I thought everyone would enjoy. Removing it from the case, I held it up for everyone to see. "How about this one?"

Everyone voiced their agreement and I handed the box to Edward who quickly loaded it into the DVD player. While the movie loaded and we waited for the menu to come up, I went to the kitchen to whip up a bowl of popcorn. Two minutes later, I returned and settled myself comfortably on the couch to watch _Monster In-Law _right next to Edward. He draped an arm around me and gave his crooked smile before returning his attention to the movie that was just beginning.

Two hours later, I was cuddled up in the arms of the one I love more than anything in all the worlds combined. Edward and I were curled up on the couch with his arm wrapped snuggly around my waist. I was more than comfortable. When the movie credits rolled, Edward tightened his hold briefly before moving to sit up. I groaned in protest. Damn vampire had to go a mess up my comfortableness. Edward kissed my cheek softly. "I know you're comfortable, Love, but you need to get to bed. You have training."

I let out another groan having forgotten about training. Edward gently wrapped me up in his arms and stood. Bridle style, he carried me up to his bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot and eased in, careful not to hit my head or any other part of my body on the doorframe. I felt the soft fabric of the bed as he laid me down after pulling the comforter away to slip me under the sheets. As he went to stand, I tightened my hold on his neck.

"Bella…?" he whispered.

"Stay," I answered, too comfortable on him to let him leave. "You're too comfy."

He chuckled and lay down beside me above the sheets so his chilled body wouldn't make me cold. I turned to face him and listened as he began to hum my lullaby and was out like a light.

///////////

"Hello Bella. Are you ready to begin?" Shana greeted as soon as I appeared in the training grounds.

"Yep. What are we doing this time?" I asked.

She gave a smile. "Well, we are going to finish up your fitness training, and then, you will begin your martial arts training."

The idea of martial arts was very appealing to me. I had seen movies and even a few competitions that involved martial arts. The discipline, control, and strength masters of fighting exude are astounding. Taekwondo, Karate, Juijutsu, and Kendo were just a few forms of martial arts I was aware of. I was already aware there were many different cultural types of martial arts: Japanese, Brazilian, Indian, Korean, Chinese.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" I grinned.

Shana laughed, "I like your attitude child. Let's begin."

////////

///--Switch--///

////////

Somewhere deep in the depths of a world completely unknown to the human world an evil was stirring. Vile, murderous creatures were spawning, preparing for a day of destruction, total annihilation. Darkness, death, and decay are what made this world. Rocks and mountains could be seen for miles. There was no water, no sunshine, no beauty – complete calamity. Upon the highest peak lay a castle made of stone, like something out of a _Count Dracula_ novel, very Transylvanian. Inside it was just as dark and dreary as the rest of the planet. Torches lit the stone halls, and the silence was terrifying. However, deep inside there was room built like a conference room and inside, a debate was being held.

"Soiton! Abeck le shien de noman ce!" (No! We cannot wait any longer!) one creature yelled.

"Tiek yu na muneiath unchi le moone," (we have no choice but to wait) another reasoned, "ia ah ennaet loonze uioohv hashait," (the prophecy has to be prevented).

The largest creature sat in a throne-like chair at the head of the table. This creature appeared more disgusting than the rest. Long, muscled, grimy legs held a large wrinkled, muscled torso. The head held four eyes, two on each side of the nostrils, which were more like just two holes in the middle of the face that protruded into a snout. The mouth was large and full of razor-sharp teeth and saliva that was highly poisonous. This creature was the leader, the king, the dictator of this world. As the debate became more heated, the creature became more and more annoyed.

"Shilency!" (silence!) it finally shouted. Rising slowly from its throne, the rest watched in silent fear and respect for this mighty, powerful, and demented being. "Dozon iunve mona "tupanchatical" on tu quatnctia el butachik. Toanalaz opeota noa nanitia qient kneown etioal ahitina hitien ankeiial neicyenak. Do as man salalzine! Isabella Swan oh anahawitane! Onaal wieht aht!" (This "prophecy" will not come to pass. Not so long as I am ruler. I am the all powerful! Isabella Swan will die! I will make sure of it!) The whole room erupted into growl-like, howling cheers. The leader held up a scythe with its large hand. Wrapping around the handle were fingers with 4 inch long claws that could rip through flesh like butter.

The leader left the conference room and went to what appeared to be a study. It sat down at a desk and with a skull-shaped key, opened a hidden drawer. Inside was a mirror beautifully embedded in a stone frame. With a wave of its hand, the image a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed girl appeared. "Ah, soona, Isabella Swan, ahawn withan deasne, anda eiitan wilan aveoanal anwoitn amneiznae meoanent taiena!" (Ah, soon, Isabella Swan, you will be dead, and your parents will regret having ever banished me!).

////////

///--Switch--///

////////

"Alright Bella, you can stop now," Shana ordered. I slowly lowered the weight back to its resting place and stretched. Once again, hours and hours of physical training and my body was screaming in exhaustion. Every time I trained, Shana made things ten times harder, so it was like I was constantly out of breath and fighting to push myself past my limits. I grabbed the water bottle resting by my feet and chugged a few good gulps before I returned my attention to Shana who had been waiting patiently for me to recover myself. She gave me an inquisitive look and stated, "You are ready."

I was still gasping as I panted, "Ready for what?"

"The next level of training. We need to move on any. You will continue to receive physical training as we continue as well. Next, I will teach you how to fight hand to hand combat. Basically, all forms of martial arts. You will hone in on your spiritual and physical level of martial arts. Your senses will be put the test as well as your healing abilities and knowledge. Consider it like a midterm exam. Everything I have taught you will be put to the test at the same time you are learning something new. Am I understood?"

All I could do was nod. Shana mad a quick snap of her fingers and her clothing changed to a martial arts uniform; the white went well with her skin. I looked at myself and noticed that my clothing had changed as well. I was wearing the same outfit only in black. When I looked back up, Shana was crouched down in a fighting stance giving me a look I didn't like at all.

"Prepare yourself child," she grinned.

"Wh…what?" I said, putting my hands up defensive manner and taking a few steps back.

She didn't say another word. She shifted the weight in her feet and charged. I knew then that she intended to teach me by fighting me. The only thing I could think of as she came for me was: _Oh. Shit. _

**There will be more detail about who the creature is and what that world is later on in the story. **

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I am trying to be better, but I'm getting ready for classes next year and college and all the good stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**PLEASE READ: I have no intention of dropping this story. It takes me longer to update because I have other things I have to put before this. Just know that I WILL update, it just may take a while. Thanks **


End file.
